The Four Gods: Dragon Heir
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: I was in a hurry to get to the train station; I didn't mean to knock down that man. For some reason he looked shocked, who wouldn't after being knocked over by a girl with a dragon tattoo going down her jaw and neck. He took a lot longer then most people
1. Chapter 1

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

I was in a hurry to get to the train station; I didn't mean to knock down that man. For some reason he looked shocked, who wouldn't after being knocked over by a girl with a dragon tattoo going down her jaw and neck. He took a lot longer then most people do, and he wasn't looking at my tattoo.

Disclaimer: Why am I writing a disclaimer? It's clear that I don't own anything to do with Fruits Basket.

_Japanese Words_

"Oh no! I'm late!"

I yelled as I dashed and weaved threw the sea of people on the street as fast as I could go without my ungodly short school skirt flying up to high.

It was already 4:45; I was supposed to be at the temple an hour ago!

"Dad's so gonna flip."

I ran as I came to a sharp turn. I couldn't slow down. I had to get to the Train Station before-

"Ah!"

I collided with something that couldn't withstand the speed I was going at. I fell on top of the thing as it hit the cold hard street.

"Oww."

Came a masculine voice in sync with my own.

I snapped my eyes open as it registered in my brain. I placed my hands on a warm broad chest and pushed myself up; I had fallen on a full grown man.

Blushing, I quickly scrambled off of him as he opened his eyes to see what hit him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for knocking you down sir!"

I looked at the man; he looked to be in his late 20's. He had his dark hair covering his right eye and he wore a dark brown suit. He looked at himself and then at up at me shockingly as he sat up.

I don't blame him. How many girls just crash in to you with a gold and blue dragon tattoo going down their jaw and neck? Just one and that was me.

I looked beyond him to the train station and saw my train leaving the station.

"Ah! I'm late."

I slumped down on the side walk in defeat. This man took up all my precious time, now I'll get _**IT **_when I get home.

"Excuse me miss."

He called to me, as he stood back up. I was still on the ground so I had to look up at him.

"Would you mind coming with me for a bit. It's of great importance."

He told me, I watched him carefully.

He didn't seem like the type to just pick up random girls off the street, but he didn't look like a pervert, not even a little bit.

But looks can be deceiving.

"Ah. No thank you. I have a friend coming to pick me up in a few seconds."

I lied, hoping he would give up. I stood back up, stepping away from this guy.

"I'm sorry miss but this matter can not wait. So if you would please come with me for a while, all will be explained."

I backed away, slowly getting in a stance in case this turned ugly.

"Sorry, but I don't go any were with strangers. Especially since I don't know you name."

He looked at me and bowed his head.

"Forgive me. My name is Hatori Sohma, I'm the Sohma Family Doctor."

He told me but I slipped slowly in to my stance. Ready to fight or run, mostly run, no one can beat **Kaiyou High's track star and martial artist. **

The name Sohma rang a bell but I got nothn'.

"And you are?"

He asked me, noticing my slight movement. He must know **martial arts.**

"_Shi-ho-su_."

I told him, his eyes widen as he looked shocked at my statement. That was weird, coming from the girl with a dragon on her face.

"What?"

He asked, getting over the shock I gave him.

"I said Seahorse."

I said as I glared at him. I don't like repeating myself and I wasn't going to tell him my real name. Just in case he's the type of pervert to stock his prey.

He raised and eye brow but said nothing.

"Will you please allow me to take you to the Sohma estate?"

I flinched, if he was a pervert he was very direct. Now was my chance.

"I'm sorry, but not right now nor ever."

I told him and dashed away in the other direction, slipping pass a group of high school girls.

He didn't follow me.

How was that?

If I get a good amount of good reviews I might make a 2nd chapter.

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

WOW! 4 reviews and it has only been a few hours.

I'd like to thank copperflower, AmyElric4ever, butterflyfreak, and iluvMomiji for their reviews.

Disclaimer: Why am I writing a disclaimer? It's clear that I don't own anything to do with Fruits Basket.

_Japanese Words_

"AH! Almost there! Almost there!"

I yelled at myself as I climbed up the numerous stone steps to the Kiyomizu temple.

My legs were cramping form my non stop running, but I had to get to the temple or I'll-

"Ahh!"

I yelled as I was blown away by a very strong gust of wind, I tried to hold my skirt down as the wind blew but a scaly tail wrapped around my waist, plucking me up from the stone steps before I could even start falling.

"Nay!"

I looked to my left to see silted golden eyes of my pet, Hazumi.

"Nay?"

She asked me, even thought she really didn't speak Human Japanese.

"Ah! Hazumi! Quick, take me to the temple!"

"Nay."

She nodded her head before placing me carefully on her back and taking to the sky.

Now you must be wondering _'How is she flying? Is it some kind of magic?'._ First off, it's Hazumi who's doing the flying, not me; I don't have any magic powers... well not for flying any way.

She has light blue scales that look sliver when the light shines on them, gold main and tail, as well as ivory white claws and teeth, she looks like my tattoo. She's about half the length and size of a Tokyo bullet train. She's still young so she's not as big as her father, whom can wrap around the base of Mt. Fuji twice.

Oh! Wait. You don't even know what she is, sorry.

Hazumi is a Dragon.

...

Really! She is!

My family has had contact with dragons for centuries, and we are some of the few who they appear to let alone know of their existence. Science knows nothing about ADULT dragons; the Seahorse is just a baby dragon. They have to live with proper care for over 50 years till they start to grow into adults.

Second, is to introduce my self to you.

My name is Azure Ryuujin. I was born April 5; I am 17 years old, and a Sr. at Kaiyou High School.

I have shoulder length black hair, and blue green eyes that shift shades from time to time. I stand at about 5'2, and I'm not going to tell you how much I weigh.

I am an only child and heir to the Ryuujin family, so I will one day inherit _**Dragon Airlines**_ _**and Plane Manufactory**_.

I live with my father in the Kiyomizu temple, way out in the country away from the city and surrounded by trees, a river, hot springs, and mountains.

**I like to run, because it feels like I'm flying, spring, flowers, tea, and Martial arts.** I dislike Cleaning Hazumi's scales; you have no idea how hard it is to get her scales so shiny, the cold, and flashing lights.

The uniform that I'm wearing has a short dark green skirt that doesn't even reach half way past my thighs, a white short sleeved button up shirt that I didn't bother to close since I was wearing a light green tank top underneath, and a pair of black sneakers with white socks.

I'm sitting on my but on Hazumi's back as we neared the top of the mountain of stone steps I was climbing.

I could see the temple where the Ryuujin clan meets every so often, like now.

Hazumi flew over the last steps I slipped off her back as she still moved forward.

I landed on my feet as she flew on towards the temple at a fast speed. She wouldn't crash into it or be seen by outsiders.

Brushing off the imaginary dust and dragon dust from my skirt I quickly but quietly made my way to the temple.

I would be in sooo much trouble for being late to the meeting.

"**Azure**** R****yuujin**!"

Uhh! Ohh!

I froze on the spot as a deep masculine voice called out to me.

The sliding, paper doors of the temple snapped open and there stood my father, Goh Ryuujin, head of The Ryuujin Clan.

His blue green eyes were dark, as he narrowed his eyes at me frozen by his voice.

"Ah? Ha ha, hi daddy?"

I called to him nervously.

He held a glare as I stood still, it didn't work.

His once black hair was now a mix of grey and white, he was wearing a light green Yukata with a black belt tied around his waist. His bare feet on the golden wood of the temple porch.

He was 41 years old but he had the body and strength of a young man in his prime.

So I was in trouble.

"You're late."

I slumped my shoulders as I look at him then at the ground.

"But fortunately for you, we postponed for a while."

My head shot up just in time to see my father turn away and go inside, I quickly took the hint and took off my shoes before walking on the wooden flooring.

Following him into the temple to the meeting place.

3rd person POV, Sohma Family Estate

"She landed on you."

A voice asked, but it came out as more of a statement.

The man that Azure had knocked over sat before a young man of about 20 that lay on his side on a wooden porch outside the room.

The young man had on purple and red Yukata tied with dark purple belt; however the Yukata was slightly slipping off his thin form.

His short, dark plum colored hair made his sickly pale skin look ghostly in comparison, as his eyes were hidden by his hair.

"Yes."

The man, Hatori Sohma, replayed to the sickly looking young man.

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"She ran threw a large crowd of girls before I could get to her."

Hatori replayed.

The young man sat up, not looking at Hatori.

"Did you at least get her name?"

Hatori seemed to grimace at the question.

"No. She just told me '_Shi-ho-su'._"

The young man didn't move.

Hatori then thought of the girl's most startling feature.

"There was another strange thing about her."

"And what is that?"

The young man asked as he stood up and walked over to stand in front of Hatori.

"She had a blue and gold Dragon tattoo along the left side of her jaw and neck."

Hatori said as he looked up at the young man, his forest green eyes looking into dark purple.

A cruel smirk came across the young man's face.

Ok! Chapter Two, I might make this my next hit if no one wants it.

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

10 reviews for 2 chapters! Wow! I just might keep this story.

I'd like to thank copperflower, AmyElric4ever, butterflyfreak, iluvMomiji and dark angel Cullenfor their reviews.

Disclaimer: Why am I writing a disclaimer? It's clear that I don't own anything to do with Fruits Basket.

_Japanese Words_

* * *

I'm so excited! Know why?

Sorry, of course you don't know, so let me tell you.

I, Azure Ryuujin, am now considered and adult within my clan!

It's so great! First off, I get to quit school and never, EVER, wear that skirt again! Yay! Second, is that I am allowed to conceal my tattoo!

It's an old tradition that the children of my clan, and 3 other clans, have to have their tattoo's showing if it's on a place that is usually shown in public.

Only once they become and adult, by performing a task that has been passed down for generations, they are allowed to conceal them if they wish.

The only time that is voided is when being interviewed one on one with another clan member, or those of the other 3 clans, for a job or task.

So I'm on my way to a job interview with a member from the Kamegami clan.

Making my way threw the morning crows of people going to work or school in the streets.

I like walking, to where ever I'm going. I can drive; I have a car and a motorcycle. I just chose not to use them often.

The motorcycle, used to belong to my mother before her passing when I was 10. It's dark blue with a black out lines of dragons on either side.

I keep it in good condition and take it out for a ride once in a while in her memory.

The car was a present from my father for my becoming an adult. It was a sparkly powder blue convertible with _'Ryuujin' _written, in my hand writing, in gold behind the door handles.

Now, I entered the building that was at the address I was given this morning by my father.

I talked with the lady at front desk and she told me to go to the 5th floor, to room 501 and wait to be interviewed.

Thanking her I made my way up the stares instead of the elevators.

Waking into the first ladies bathroom along the hall way to remove the make up applied to my tattoo.

I had gotten a make up lesson from one of the female adults, on how to fully cover up my Tattoo. I just needed a little help because the dragon's tail wrapped around the front of my neck and around with the tip of its tail going down by chest, stopping above the valley of my cleavage.

Wearing a white, long sleeved, button up shirt and black pants to the interview to look nice. My father and other members of my clan told me to not worry about what I'm wearing as long as I'm showing my tattoo.

So I left my shirt open, my light blue tank top underneath showing.

My eyes were a lighter shade today, like the ocean on a beautiful day.

I smiled as I walked down the hall. Getting stares from every one who saw me, making them look twice. It unnerved me, it's like they knew something I didn't. They all looked at my tattoo, but not like most people on the street do.

Eyes wide in surprise but they did not show horror that a girl my age has a tattoo on her face.

Really it's a birth mark I've had since I was 5.

They look at me as if I'm the head of the clan, or some other powerful and influential person. Granted that was now officially the heir to the Ryuujin Clan, the owners of a Multi-Billon company.

It's respect.

I knocked on the door marked 501 and waited.

"_Come in."_

I heard faintly threw the door, I turned the knob and entered the office. I was shocked at what I was seeing.

A man, who looked strikingly like my father, except for his completely gray hair and the black snake over his right eye, sat at the desk looking up at the sound of the door closing behind me.

"U-un-uncle Kisame?"

I stuttered stupidly, of course it would be a blood relative.

He smiled happily at me.

"Of course! Which clan runs the biggest jewelry franchise?"

He asked me jokingly.

I smile as I relax a bit and sit down in a chair opposite of him.

"Only The Kamegami's."

"You better believe it, _Shi-ho-su_!"

He said with a smile but I frowned.

"Hey! I worked hard to be considered an adult Uncle Kisame."

I told him with a light pout.

He shook his head at me and made me pout more.

"You'll all ways be a _Hebi_ to me. Now shall we get to the inspection?"

He asked and I blinked at him confused.

"Inspection? Inspection of what?"

He looked at me shocked but it mantled into a smile. As he pointed to his black snake tattoo, it looked like the emblem that hospitals usually have around some were.

"Of your birthmark"

"Huh?"

I was confused.

"Your birthmark is like your resume to the clans. It tells what kind of person you are, how you are with people, and other things such as that. All thought it's very difficult to read, so few know how to or even bother to read the birthmark."

He explained to me and I under stood.

"Oh-k? So... what does mine say about me?"

I asked him as I moved my head to the right so he could get a better look at it.

"Hmm. It says many good things. You're hired!"

He exclaimed cheerfully as I looked strait ahead at him rising and eye brow.

That was fast.

He grinned at me as he handover a folder. I took it and opened it up and saw the details of what I would be doing.

I'll save you the boringness of it.

"Of course the reading takes much longer, but since I've known you since you were a _Shi-ho-su_ I just needed to check a few things."

He said and shooed me off to my work area.

Hours Later

Ah! My first day at work, complete!

I got to know some people in my department and chatted with a cute from the Fenikkusu clan.

Now, I was cleaning up my desk and area that I was given to go home for the day.

As I walked own the all I saw a black notebook on the floor.

Curiosity got to me as I stopped to pick it up.

It had landed on the front so I flipped in over.

_**On the cover were two English words, printed in a strange format. It read...**_

_**DEATH NOTE**_

_**On the very bottom of the cover was a hand written note.**_

_**If found, please return to the closest Shinigami or Kira AKA Raito Yagami. Don't tell L about this book or else Kira/Raito will write your name and give you a heart attack or some other way to die. **_

Ha ha ha ha ha! Just joking!

Really it was just a black notebook, and on the cover was a name written in kanji.

_Honda, Tohru _

_English_

I carefully opened the book and saw notes in English, but they weren't very good. I would know, English was my best subject in school.

It needed _**A LOT**_ of help.

Judging from the hand writing, it's a girl.

Who would give a girl a boy's name anyway?

* * *

If I get many more reviews I might just keep this story.

This is still up for grabs if anyone would like to take it.

Also, please go read and review for **D. YYA4 Stile**. I need 2 more reviwes to post the next chapter, then I can turn may attenon to this story.

YYA4 out!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

I'd like to thank copperflower, AmyElric4ever, butterflyfreak, iluvMomiji, dark angel Cullen, and Silence Navarathnafor their reviews.

Thanks for your last review copperflower, I really liked it.

Disclaimer: Why am I writing a disclaimer? It's clear that I don't own anything to do with Fruits Basket.

'_**Ryuk, the shinigami appears out of nowhere.'**_

_**Ryuk: 'Points' What about that?**_

_**YYA4: 'looks at a basket full of fruit, mostly apples' This?**_

_**Ryuk: Yes. 'Drools'**_

_**YYA4: Hey! I didn't know Shinigami's could drool!**_

_**Ryuk: 'Reaches for an apple, still drooling'**_

_**YYA4: 'Grabs apple and tosses in into Ryuk's mouth' Here you go Ryuk.**_

_**Ryuk: 'catches and gobbles it down completely' Apples are sooo… Juicy. **_

_**YYA4: Also, I don't own Death Note or Ryuk. 'Sulks' If I did he wouldn't be board and have withdrawals.**_

_**Ryuk: 'Looks at YYA4 hopefully' Can I stay with you!? **_

_Japanese Words_

* * *

I didn't know any girl named Honda, Tohru. It's unusual for a girl to have a boy's name, and she's still in school. I'm guessing she's between the ages of 15 and 17.

One of the ladies who worked here waked past me.

She might know who this Tohru girl is.

"Excuse me, Mam."

I called to her and she turned around, she looked to be in her late 60's.

"Huh? Yes?"

She asked me and took a glance at my tattoo that I decided not to cover up at work.

"I was wondering if you know a girl, between 15-17 years old, her name's Honda, Tohru."

I asked her and her eyes lit up like she remembered a fond memory.

"Ah! Yes. Honda-chan works here part time as a cleaner."

She said and looked worriedly at me.

"Why? Is she in trouble? "

I shook my head and she sighed in relief.

"So what is it you want with Honda-chan?"

I held up the bad English notebook with the tips of my index finger and thumb, it was so bad that it felt like it was burning the skin off my finger tips.

"This is her… _**English**_ notebook that if found on the ground and no one was around."

I told her, reluctantly calling it an English notebook.

"Oh, dear."

She said worriedly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

I asked her as she looked at my tattoo again

"Honda-chan already went home with her boyfriend a few minutes ago."

She told me and I nodded in understanding.

"Do you know any way I can get this to her? She might need it tomorrow or for studying."

The old lady shook her head.

"I don't know. You can check the employee roster for her address; it shouldn't be a problem for a Ryuujin."

My eyes widen as I recognized her when she smirked.

"Oh! Suzaku-sama! I didn't know it was you."

I bowed low at my waist to her. I heard her chuckle as I slowly looked up, still bowed.

"There's no need for formatives Azure-chan."

She told me and I straitened up, tense as I now knew WHO this person was.

"After all, you are my granddaughter."

She said with a light laugh, as I frowned and blushed in embarrassment. I didn't even recognize my own **grandmother**!

Kyoto, Suzaku, the head female elder of The Four God clans. The Kamegami's of the North, The Fenikkusu's of the South, The Ryuujin's of the East, and the The Toratentei's of the west. Her husband, Kyoto, Orochi, is the head elder.

They are the two that brought the four god families together by blood, and one of the very few arranged marriages that turns out well.

She had given birth to my father and his brothers, triplets, and a girl two years later.

"I-i-I agonize for my rudeness Suza-"

She glared at me mid sentience, she may be old, but she has a killer death glare.

"Grand-ma."

She smiled, at that. I was still scared of her.

"That's better! Now go check the employee roster for her address and give it to her or else-"

She was saying until I saw the evil gleam in her eye, I didn't need to be told twice.

**I HATE GOTHIC LOTA!!!**

Suzaku-sama was right; it wasn't hard for me to ask for Honda-san's address, which was along my way to the temple, oddly enough.

After covering up my Tattoo, I didn't want the girl or her parents to freak out, I was on my way to return her notebook, and maybe offer to tutor her in English.

I walked into the forest where her home, when a rustle of the bushes caught my attention, I looked to the bushes.

Nothing, so I just carried on to returning the girl's notebook.

However, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

I came upon a cozy little home with two floors, in the classic Japanese stile.

Coming up to the door I heard the trees rustling this time, which confirmed my suspicions as I closed my eyes and consecrated on reaching my mind out.

'_Don't come out until I call you.'_

I thought and the trees rustled in response.

Ringing the door bell, I waited for some one to come to the door, glancing over at the trees that didn't rustle this time.

Hearing the door open I turned back around to see a male, around his late 20's open the door.

He wore a dark green yukata and a darker green belt tying it together.

He had short black hair and dark eyes; he looked kind of like that _'doctor'_ I ran into the other day. The man gave off a weird vibe almost like him.

"Oh! Um? Hello. Does a girl by the name Honda, To-"

"STUPID RAT!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!"

I was interrupted by a loud male voice yelling.

"This is no time to argue. The food Honda-san prepared will just go to waist. So sit down you stupid cat."

This one was soft male voice but I could still hear it.

The man turned around to the disturbance as a young girl, around 15, walked out of a room and into the hallway.

She had strait dark brown hair and innocent round blue eyes and she wore a light pink blouse, with light blue pants.

'_She must be Honda, Tohru.'_

The girl noticed me and seemed to go in a panic.

"OH! A visitor! I-i-i'm sorry! I'll go make some tea right away!"

The girl strutted out, why go make tea when I haven't even said a complete sentence to the man who answered the door.

"Wait!"

I starched my arm out past the man to the girl. She froze on the spot one leg in the air.

"I just came to return your notebook to you."

I told her and she seemed to unfreeze, looking back at me with a confused/panicked look.

"W-w-what!?"

I pulled out her note book out of the light blue messenger bag Uncle Kisame gave me today, and held it by the tips of my fingers like before.

"This is your... _**English **_notebook?"

I asked her as she came over to take it from me. The man had slipped away and, supposedly, the two boys still argued in the background along with the sound of things braking.

She came over and took it from me as I let it go as soon as I knew it wouldn't fall. Checking my finger tips incase the notebook** did** really burn me. It didn't.

The girl looked at me like I was god giving her a holy mission.

"Oh! Yes it is. Thank you for returning it. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

I smiled at her.

"It was no trouble at all. It was on my way home."

She seemed to freak out at that.

"What!? W-w-way out h-here!?"

She strutted so much it was cute.

"Yeah, but I live much further up the mountains."

I told her but that seemed to make it worst.

"H-HUH!?"

Getting nervous when the trees started to rustle more without any wind blowing.

"Don't worry about it. I love to walk and run. Also..."

The rustling got louder now that the two boys were quite. The girl looked behind me at the trees, my blood ran cold.

"What was that?"

I stepped in her way to distract her.

"It was just the wind. Now as I was saying, I read threw some of your notes and I find that you can do much better."

I told her, she is probably thinking that's why I barely touched her notebook but is guess I was wrong as she looked up confusingly at me.

"I was wondering if you would like me to tutor you in English."

Another rustle.

'_STAY!'_

I yelled out in my mind and the rustling stopped instantly. Honda-san's eyes lit up, nearly in tears.

"Oh! That would be great, Um-"

"Sorry. My name is Ryuujin, Azure."

I told her my name.

"Ah! Ryuujin-san! Thank you so much!"

She bowed low at her waits to me, looking more like she was apologizing to me instead of thanking me.

"Don't mention it. Here's my card."

I took out a card I had made at a vending machine with a blue zodiac dragon on it, as well as my name and numbers she could call to reach me.

She took it and looked at the card for a while.

"I better get home, now. It will be to dark for me to see soon."

I looked over my shoulder, the trees had stopped rustling, I walked backwards as I waved goodbye to her.

"It was nice meeting you Honda-san!"

I said before 4 speeding it out of there to find Hazumi, who was feeling neglected since I was at work nearly the whole day, she had come to find me while hiding in the trees.

* * *

**YYA4: How did you like that?**

**Ryuk: That was 'Grins' interesting.**

**YYA4: Now that I have a shinigami of my own! This will be even more fun!**

**Ryuk: Yeah. Raito's gone so I get to stay with YYA4!**

**YYA4: 'Throws apple into the air' Good Shinigami.**

**Ryuk: 'Catches it and starts eating'**

**YYA4: This chapter turned out longer then I usually do, and don't expect a new chapter the next day. It might take me 2 days or a week to post a new chapter. **

**Ryuk: So YYA4 is going to post every 2 days at most.**

**YYA4: 'Throws another apple into the air'**

**Ryuk: 'Catches it and starts eating'**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

I'd like to thank copperflower, AmyElric4ever, butterflyfreak, iluvMomiji, dark angel Cullen and for their reviews.

Special thanks to copperflower and for the long reviews.

_Japanese words_

**YYA4: Ryuk, do the disclaimer please.**

**Ryuk: YYA4 does not own Fruits Basket, Death Note or anything to do with them. 'Looks at YYA4'**

**YYA4: I'm gonna make you work a little more for your Apples Ryuk. 'Evil Kira like smile'**

**Ryuk: 'Pulls out a pencil and a Gaint Sudoku Book' What the?**

**YYYA4: 'Evil chucking' I've made precautions.**

**Ryuk: 'Gulps'**

As soon as I was far enough away from the house, I slowed down and then stopped.

"Hazumi."

I called to her, but she didn't come.

'_That's weird; she always comes when I call.'_

"Nay!"

I heard a little bit further away from me, off the dirt pathway.

"Hazumi?"

I called for her again and listened for her call.

"NAY! NAY!"

I walked over to where she was, finding her curled around a miniature little garden.

"Hazumi."

I looked at my dragon in slight irritation. She liked plants but her favorites were strawberries and watermelons.

I looked at the garden and saw that some of the plants were glowing with a light blue color, the same as Hazumi's scales.

One of the magical things Hazumi can do is make plants grow bigger and faster, stopping when they get big enough for her liking. Hazumi likes her Strawberries about the size of a basketball, which results in her sometimes eating an actual basketball.

"Hazumi! No. _Fuka_ _Ryuu_! _Fuka_! Bad Hazumi!"

I nearly yelled at her, it might have belonged to Honda and her family.

"Nay."

Hazumi bowed her head in shame and uncurled from around the garden. I noticed the longing look she gave a plant that already had golf ball sized strawberries.

I had to shake my head at her.

"Hazumi. I'm sorry."

"Nay?"

She looked pleadingly at me with what I think was puppy dog eyes.

"You can't just go and grow someone's strawberries. You know that. "

I looked at her sadly, placing my hand on her snout were a really ugly scare was.

She had gotten that around 117 years ago, she had been growing a garden a poor farmer and his family had planted. They were starving and had no money. Their crops were eaten by locusts, and all they had was the little garden.

She wanted to help them, so at night she would grow their garden, and every day the family had food to eat.

One night, the farmer had come to check on the garden and thought that she was going to eat his garden. So, he attacked her with a scythe and hurt her nose. She never went back.

How do I know this, I have a connection with her that allows me to see her memories and vice versa.

I could feel tears prick at my eyes as I looked into her sad golden eyes.

"I care to much about you, Hazumi."

"Nay"

Hazumi nudged my hand from her nose and she pushed her forehead to mine, a vision came to me.

_Vision_

_It was dark; I couldn't see anything in front of me._

"_Where am I?"_

_I asked myself, but only got an eco of my voice. _

"_So it's agreed then?"_

_I blinked and in the darkness Suzaku-sama appeared, sitting on a plush crimson red pillow in front of me._

"_Yes."_

_I heard from behind me._

_I quickly turned around in surprise that someone was behind me._

_It was a woman, in her 40's I guess, dressed in a fine dark blue kimino with beautiful petal deign, her hair was long and dark as it flowed strait to the floor as she stood up._

_I didn't like her; she seemed like the type of woman who hungered for power and money. From looking at her, she seemed to have lots of money, as well as cold and cruel._

"_My son will marry the Ryuujin heir on her 18__th__ birthday and carry her family name."_

_She said with an evil looking smile coming across her face._

_I backed up into Suzaku-sama, but I went right threw her. I knew I would._

"_Yes."_

_Suzaku-sama said, less enthusiastic then the scary woman._

_I knew I would have an arranged marriage, The Dragon King had predicted I would bring the blood of 5__th__ and final god family into my body._

_In other words, I would bare a child of all 5 god families. The blood of the families of the North, South, East, West and Center will all be united in one body, in one child._

_I could feel my body shaking; as I landed on my but trying to back up._

_I felt tears come to my eyes._

_I knew it was my fate, but..._

_I was a little scared at getting married to some one I will never meet until the day of the wedding._

_Looking at the two women, they exchanged looks._

_Suzaku-sama did not seem pleased, while the other woman looked very pleased._

"_You're getting what you wanted, and so am I."_

_The other woman said, Suzaku-sama's frown deepened._

_I was confused._

_Suzaku-sama loves young children and babies, she doesn't care for the company of adults or the other elders besides Grandpa._

"_It's will be like I should be. The 5 gods will bring balance to the world, and I'll be rid of __**that child**__."_

_The woman spat out in degusts._

_Was she talking about her own son? _

_I've never met him but shouldn't a mother be sad that her male child is going to be giving up his family's name? If Suzaku-sama and grandpa want me to go threw with the arranged marriage, I would, they didn't want to see me get hurt._

_I couldn't help but wonder how old her son was though._

"_You know how it is Suzaku-sama…"_

_She said coldly, taking a glance behind Suzaku-sama._

"_To louse your husband."_

_She said looking at Suzaku-sama._

_Wait?_

_Husband? But Grandpa is still-_

_I looked over at what was behind Suzaku-sama, my blood ran icy cold._

_It was the shrine to the deiced clan members, photos and drawings covered every inch of the wall, but at the base of the wall was a coffin._

_The photo on top was of an old man with pure white/sliver hair smiling happily, dressed in a purple and lavender Yukata._

_It was Kyoto, Orochi._

_Suzaku-sama's husband, head elder, and my grandfather._

"_No."_

_I started to shake as the vision showed me what __**will **__happen._

"_Grandpa..."_

_I fell to the ground, flat on my back. I didn't feel the floor; it felt like I was floating on to of water, icy cold water. _

_A bright white light over me, it was the moon, a full moon glowing in a dark sky._

"_is going..."_

_I couldn't move my whole body was paralyzed and numb. I felt myself sinking into the water slowly, the icy water embracing my body._

_It was getting harder to breath._

_The moon was slowly being over shadowed, eclipsed, by a black skull._

"_to die?"_

_I mustered out, while I had one last thought._

'_Just like my mother?'_

_I feel into the darkness and on to the ground in real life._

**Ryuk: 'Reads the last few lines, then looks at YYA4' that's why you took my death note?**

**YYA4: 'Shakes head' No. Her grandfather hasn't died yet, but he will die. By what means 'Evil gleam in her eye' I don't know.**

**Ryuk: 'Grins' You are interesting.**

**YYA4: Thank you. Till next time. YYA4, Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

I'd like to thank copperflower, AmyElric4ever, butterflyfreak, iluvMomiji and dark angel Cullenfor their reviews.

**Ryuk: Ah! This is boring.**

**YYA4: Ryuk. 'Holds up an apple'**

**Ryuk: 'Drools'**

**YYA4: Disclaimer**

**Ryuk: YYA4doesnotownfruitbasket,deathnote,greeneggsandhamorhaveanythingtodowiththem. 'breathes heavy'**

**YYA4: 'Sweat drop' I'm going to have to train you.**

Japanese Words

* * *

I was peacefully dreaming, the visions always knock me out, safe and warm in my king sized bed. I could hear Hazumi's steady breathing, as she was curled at the foot of my bed on the floor.

My room is fairly big with high ceilings because of Hazumi, one wall was noting but glass, facing east where the suns rays were shining on my light green curtains.

Like most of my room, the walls were painted a light green color with boarders being white with gold trim.

Half my room had a fuzzy green carping and the rest was hard wood.

I had night stands with blue green lamps and white shade on them, were on either sides of the vanity bed; the curtains of the bed were a see threw light green that was tied back to the posts, which were blue green.

The sheets around me were a green confuter with golden dragon designed on it, as a blue Egyptian cotton sheet underneath had outlines in sliver. My pillows were soft and fluffy covered in silk pillow cases.

I have one white double doors, leading out into the hall way and two white single doors. One leading to my limestone bathroom with a simple toilet, two sinks, a big Jacuzzi and frosted glass shower. The other one lead to my walking in closet filled with clothes, shoes, hats, coats, and umbrellas.

I slowly sat up in my bed, changed into a light blue sleeping gown.

I wondered briefly about who changed me, but brushed it off as I pulled the covers from my legs.

Moving them to touch the fluffy carpeting, the fluff tickling my feet.

I yawned as I blinked to get the sleep sand out of my eyes.

With my eyes closed I walked to my bathroom and to take a short shower.

Turing the crystal handle for hot in the shower, I waited till it got steamy.

Turing to the giant mirror above the two white marble sinks, the floors tiled with a mix of blue and green as a large blue oval bath rug laid on the floor in the middle of the room.

Looking at my reflection, I saw that my skin was pail, like I was sick, and that I was covered with dried sweat that felt crusty on my skin every time I moved my arms of legs.

Steam started to rise from the hot shower, so I turned on the cold to make it warm for me to take a relaxing thinking shower.

When I use the bath tub, it's only to relax after either running or marshal arts to sooth my muscles. In the hot springs is just to chat with family and have a good time.

A shower, to me, is when I do my best thinking.

Striping off my nightgown, bra, and underwear I stepped under the pouring warm water, warming up my cold skin.

I stood under the cascade of warm water, thinking to my self.

'_How long till that vision comes true?'_

My short black hair sticking to my face, slick with water, tilting my head down, I let the warm water wash away the dried sweat on my back and neck.

'_Should I tell Grandpa and Suzaku-sama?'_

I shook my head, sending droplets every where.

I grabbed my plum scented 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner, pouring the goo into my hand before lathering it in my hair.

'_I don't know.'_

I closed my eyes, letting the water rinse out the suds in my hair.

'_I've always told dad or one of the other heads about when I have a vision.'_

I opened my eyes and took hold of a luefa and my plum body wash. Pouring the body wash on to the luefa before scrubbing my arms and neck.

'_it has nothing to do with the heads of the clans.'_

I moved to scrubbing my torso.

'_But...'_

I narrowed my eyes as I scrubbed my legs.

'_It is some thing that affects the clans and Suzaku-sama.'_

I had to sigh.

Putting up the luefa, I grabbed the brush and poured the body wash on it to clean my back.

'_I just don't know how to contact Grandpa or Suzaku-sama.'_

I was thinking as the scrubbing of the brush felt good on my sweat covered back, cleaning away the grime.

Shutting off the shower once I was all clean.

I grabbed a light blue towel, and wrapped it around me. I heard Hazumi hiss and growled at something in my room but I could faintly hear my phone ringing.

Hazumi was not a fan of technology or science.

In only a towel I walked into my room with Hazumi glaring at my ringing room phone on my night stand.

I waked over to it and hushed Hazumi before picking it up.

"Hello?"

_**-Ryuujin-san?-**_

It was Honda-san.

"Oh! Good morning, Honda-san."

_**-G-go-good morning?-**_

She strutted over the phone; I wondered why she was until I looked at my clock.

IT WAS 11:58!!!

"Crap!"

I cursed out loud.

I never slept in this late after a vision.

_**-AH! I-i-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you**_!** I thought that you would be a wake by now!-**

I was shocked and shook my head. Sitting down on my bed, still in my towel.

"No. It wasn't you Honda-san. I just slept in a little later then I usually do."

I told her and Hazumi placed her head carefully on the bed beside me.

_**-O-oh!-**_

"What is it that you called for Honda-san?"

I asked her but I could hear some male voices in the background.

_**-Um? Could you come over and tutor me and my friends?-**_

She asked a little uncertain as I could hear the male voices in the back ground.

"Sure. How many?"

_**-4 of my friends would like your help Ryuujin-san.-**_

"Sure. That's ok. When should I come over?"

I asked her as I got up from my bed to go to my walk in closet.

It had a dark blue carpet, shelves and racks for things, some of my clothes were on the racks on either side or in the dowers opposite the door. It looked almost like a store with the plush blue green bench right in the middle of the closet.

_**-Ah? How soon can you get here?-**_

Looking threw my draws for clean underwear and a bra, pulling out a strapless dark blue bra and underwear. I set the phone down and pressed for speaker.

"In about an hour, I need to do something before I can go any where first. So, around 3:30. That ok?"

I asked as I slipped on the under wear and trying to clip the bra in the back before noticing the clasp was in the front. I'm not a morning person; well I don't do well when I wake up from a vision.

_**-Yes! Um? Thank you for what you are doing, Ryuujin-san.-**_

"Don't worry. English is my best and favorite subject. I'll be happy to help."

I said while looking threw my draws for a shirt and pants.

_**-I will be sure to introduce you to my friends. Good bye.-**_

"Bye."

I reached over and hung up the phone as I looked in for a shirt and found a green tank top, I looked for pants and found some faded skinny jeans with holes in the knees, that had happened when I cleaned Hazumi's scales, she scrums' a lot.

Slipping them on, I sat in front of the mirror on top of the dresser and quickly brushed my hair, then I slipped on a pair of white socks and grabbed a pair of white sneakers before walking into my room to put back my phone.

Hazumi watched me and got up once I got to the double doors. That's why we have high ceilings, so the dragons of other clan members could follow their master/mistress.

Some think of their dragons as pets, others think of them as an extension of themselves or of the family. The last two being true for every one; the Dragons are the guardians of our soul, so when we die the dragons protect our soul. They are loyal to one person and one only out of their long lives; few clan members have seahorses as their guardians but they also become guardians of a soul.

I entered my living room; yes I have a living room. My living space is more like a suite then just one room. The walls were a light blue here and had hard wood floors.

I had a blue couch, a white fake fur carpet with a glass coffee table. A few massive book selves took up one wall, filled with books, trinkets, awards, and a few weapons. Next to that was a glass wall with sliding doors leading to a large baloney. Opposite the couch was 60' inch plasma screen TV incased by shelves of games, game systems, DVDs, and CD's.

A kitchen done in white, light blue marble and shiny sliver chrome. Fully stocked with refrigerator/freezer, sink, stove and island in the center. I usually eat with my family and only eat alone when I'm sick or just want to be to my self. Of course Hazumi is usually with me so I usually count her as myself.

I walked out of my door and went to the dinning room were I found my father eating a chocolate cake.

I sat down to his right, were the heir is to sit, and a servant placed a plate full of green eggs and ham in front of me.

...

I'm not joking this time. The eggs were sunny side up so the cooked yolk was green and the white was a light green and so was the ham with a dark green color.

It's a special kind of meat that we of Ryuujin blood and decent eat.

We really can't, well I can't, stomach human food. The adults can to some degree but human food makes us sick most of the time.

Hazumi was behind me, also being served 6 pounds of green meat as well and dug in like she was starving. She must have not eaten since breakfast yesterday.

"Azu-chan, we are a having a dinner tonight with you're the other clan heads and heirs, as well as your grand parents."

My father told me as he polished off the cake, setting it aside with 4 other empty cake dishes.

"When? I'm going over to a girl's house to tutor her in English."

I asked, telling him what I was doing. There was no use lying to him, his dragon, Akatsuki, had a gift for sensing lies and finding out the truth.

Not to mention he was right behind my father. With red scales and a black mane down to his tail with crimson red eyes watching me. He was twice as big as Hazumi and was less friendly to anyone out side the clan. I'll save that explanation for another time.

"Written or spoken?"

My father asked me as he was given yet another cake. Ryuujins eat a lot and have very fast metabolisms.

I cringed remembering Honda-san's work. Eating my food at a speed most other humans would consider rude.

"Most likely written."

He smirked at my face, letting out a low chuckle.

I was served a glass of spring water and gulped it down. Hazumi finished with her meal and eyed the rest of mine witch was about a quarter of what I had before.

"Hm. That bad?"

"Yes."

I ate another bite before shifting it to my side so Hazumi could eat the rest, cleaning the plate with her tongue.

My father noticed this and raised an eye brow, as I sat up without eating a second helping.

"Azu-chan is some thing wrong? You usually have 5ths before letting a Hazumi clean your plate."

He asked, I could feel his and Akatsuki's eyes on me. Akatsuki growled low in his thought; I was like his own child so he is very protective of me.

"Ah... I just had a vision with Hazumi... about a death."

I told him.

It wasn't a lie, so Akatsuki wouldn't pick up on it. I just didn't tell him who it was who died.

He frowned and nodded his head in understanding.

I got up and left with Hazumi flowing me. Seeing Akatsuki's eyes narrowed in suspicion as I left to play with Hazumi.

* * *

**YYA4: Wow! That was a long chapter.**

**Ryuk: 'straped to a shinigami proof chair' W-what are you going to do to me?**

**YYA4: 'Evil smile' I'm going to make you into a good boy.**

**Ryuk: 'gulps' I should have stayed with Raito.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

I'd like to thank copperflower, AmyElric4ever, butterflyfreak, iluvMomiji, dark angel Cullen, and for their reviews.

**Ryuk: 'twitching on the ground in a heap'**

**YYA4: I think that's enough 'evil grin' for now.**

**Ryuk: F-for n-ow?**

**YYA4: Yeah. Today is my birthday after all. Now you must obey me.**

**Ryuk: Crap!**

**YYA4: you know what I want and you know who to get. 'Pulls out giant inflatable hammer' So get! **

**Ryuk: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! NOT THE HAMMER! 'Flys away at mock 5'**

_**French**_

* * *

We were at the lake were we raise the seahorses.

Really it was an artificial pool, but it was very big so we classify it as a lake.

I walked down the wooden dock with my messenger bag on my right shoulder with a dry change of clothes.

I had changed my clothes into a dark blue one piece, light blue swim trunks and blue flip flops.

"Nay! Nay!"

Hazumi called to the Seashores, so they will know who is coming to visit them.

"Gaw!"

"Nu!"

"Wa!"

"Fu!"

Were some of the noises I heard come from the first few that came up the surface to greet us, as all three thousand of them came up to the surface.

I had to laugh as Hazumi dived in to the mass of her relatives in the water.

"It's good to see all of you to."

I told them as I sat on the steps on the end of the dock, setting my flip-flops and messenger bag aside before slipping my feet in the water up to my ankles.

Almost right away, the little dragons crowed around my feet.

I wiggled my toes as some playfully nipped at them.

"Ha gah! Ha ha ha ha! Stop it. Ha ha ha that ha ha tickles!"

Some moved away as I moved into the water, now at my waist. Some came closer and Hazumi's head popped out of the water and swam towards me.

I petted some gently as they made little dragon noises as they were being petted.

Since I am the Ryuujin heir, no, since I was born, they have always been happy to see me.

They were my only friends before I meet Hazumi and my cousins.

Well I think I will tell you about my cousins first.

Ichigo Fenikkusu, of the Fenikkusu clan, the oldest heir at age 23. She's an actress that has stared in 3 major motion pictures. She likes to make an entrance, loves being in the spotlight and dressing up.

I thought she was a snob when I first met her, but once I got to know her she took me to parties and introduced me to some stars.

She has bad taste in men, dating them for 3 weeks before dumping them. Her current boyfriend is the heir to a yakuza family; she might have dumped him already.

Then there was Metaru Toratentei, of the Toratentei clan, the youngest and only male heir among us. He's only 12 and has a twin sister, Kusa Toratentei. They are never really apart form each other or their tigers Kuro and Shiro.

Metaru is a bit hotheaded and loves martial arts. He tries to ambush me because I am the best fighter of the Ryuujin clan.

He was just a new born when I met him. He was so cute back then!

Lastly is Zetsumei Kamegami, or Zetsu for short, of the Kamegami clan, age 20. She is the Kamegami clan's jewelry expert. She can tell apart the real diamonds form the good fakes at glance and the same goes for precious metals.

For the most part Zetsu loves shiny things and will act a bit creepy when someone gives her or when she sees something shiny. She is very quite and rarely talks.

She gives jewelry to every one on every gift giving holiday.

Hazumi nudged me with her nose, asking me to come in.

I pushed off the stairs and into the water up to my chin. I was a great swimmer and the seashores wouldn't let me drown.

They disbursed and let me have time with Hazumi, only a few followed us to the deeper waters.

Hazumi as an odd dragon, because a Ryuujin had to find their dragon partners on their own threw out their lives until they found them. Hazumi found me.

_Flashback_

_I was only 4, going on 5 in a few days._

_My father and mother were taking me to meet the others._

_I was being carried my mother, a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes, she wore a light blue and purple kimonos, she always smelled of Puramu and Sakura blossoms. _

_She was a French woman who had come to study the culture in Japan. She met my father when she was attending college. He was her mentor for the class and at first it was friendship, but it grew into love._

_He had stayed with her after she heard news that her parents had been killed in a fire._

_I told you Akatsuki didn't like strangers right? Well he was nearly killed by hunters as they tried to sell him and tame him for a circus. My father had set him free, but he has mistrust in people not from our family or people he doesn't know._

_When she came over to talk to my father she was attacked by Akatsuki. He would have killed her if it wasn't for my father restraining him. Let me tell you, it's not easy to restrain a dragon with 40 men, let alone by yourself._

_My father looked after her and explained the whole thing to her. A few months after going with her to her parents' funeral, he proposed to her and they got married. It took me being in her belly for Akatuski to trust her. He wouldn't leave her side the whole time she was with me._

_So we were going to meet the clan heads and heirs as well as this being my first time meeting Suzaku-sama and Orochi-sama._

_I clung to my mother as she walked besides my father, Akatsuki flying not to far from us, I was a little scared but my mother's sent made me feel safe._

_I was scared when she put me down to walk on my own as we entered the central place were the elders resided._

_I clung to my mother timidly. She looked down and gave me a smile._

"_It's ok __précieux__. __Maman__ and __Pere__ are here. Akatsuki wouldn't let anything harm you either."_

_She told me, as we walked threw the halls._

_I saw other clan members and others from the other three clans looking at us as we passed._

_They looked at me and my mother with distrust and hostility._

_I didn't know why back then, but it was because my mother was not from one of the clans. I was considered a mutt and a freak in the Ryuujin clan because I did not have a birthmark. _

_I could hear them talking, they didn't bother to whisper; they wanted me and my mother to hear._

"_Is that the woman who married Goh-sama?"_

"_Yes. Look at her hair."_

"_Long golden hair can seduce any weak minded man, but I didn't think Goh-sama would be so weak to fall for it." _

"_And look at their child!"_

"_A girl? She doesn't even have a birthmark and her hair is the same horrid color as her mother's."_

_Yes, I was a blond back then until I fixed it with the help of Ichigo._

_I grabbed my mother's kimino tighter as they said awful things about me and my mother, some things I didn't understand back then._

_Tears started to form in my eyes, making Akatsuki growl at anyone who was insulting me. He snapped at some making them run away. This only made it worse._

_My father stopped and opened on of the sliding paper doors. Were two older girls were sitting on their legs drinking tea. They had turned to look at who was entering._

_I hid behind my mother before they could see me._

_My mother smiled down at me and gently pulled my little fingers from her kimino. Kneeling down to my height_

"_There is nothing be afraid of __**précieux**. __They are your__ **cousine**__."_

"_**Cousine**__?"_

_I asked my mother. Back then I could only speak a little Japanese, English was my first language and French was my second._

_They were leaving me here with the two girls who were quite and just looked at us. I didn't move as my parents and Akatsuki were leaving._

_I looked over, in a panic I grabed the fur of Akatsuki's tail. He stopped moving, looking back at me he nugged my father to look at me. _

"_Akatsuki?"_

_I whined, looking up at my father and the dragon. Akatsuki looked like he wanted to stay with me. All male dragons are protective of their young._

"_No sweetie. He had to come with me. Go play with your cousins. "_

_My father told me, his eyes going a darker shade of blue green. Akatsuki pulled his tail gently from my tiny hand as they left, closing the door behind them._

_As soon as the door closed Ichigo had glomped me and started to talk rapidly in Japanese, she squled a few time at something she must have said. It scared me, she tried to talk to me but I didn't understand her._

_Zetsu didn't help either because she was just staring blankly at me, she was scary._

_Ichigo shook me rapidly, yelling something at me. I couldn't take it. So I burst into tears at being yelled at._

"_**J' suis peiné**! __I'm sorry!"_

_I yelled in English and French, running off into the forest, to get away. The doors were open so I just ran._

_I didn't like it there. The people scared me. I didn't understand a whole lot of what was going on. Eventually my legs started to hurt, I sat under a Sakura tree, it wasn't in bloom because it was still winter. _

_After a while I realized that I didn't know where I was so I was lost in the forest._

_I tried to be brave but the tears fell out and I cried once more. I whished someone would find me and take me to my parents._

_I head it._

"_Nay?"_

_I stopped for a while to look for what it was that made that noise._

"_Nay?"_

_I looked up and into the eyes of a dragon._

_It was in the Sakura Tree, looking at me upside down._

_Screaming, I pressed my back to the back of the tree. Afraid of her because of the scar on her nose, she was a darker shade of blue then and smaller. I could see dried blood and dirt on the scales, making me even more afraid. _

_She opened her mouth and I closed my eyes in fear. I thought she was going to roast me at first because I've seen Akatsuki breathe fire._

_Instead of feeling burring flames, I felt a warm forked tongue lick my left cheek. Opening my eyes in surprise, I saw her trying to confect me, licking away my tears._

_I could feel a prickle around my neck and were she had licked me. Raising a hand to that place I just felt my own smooth skin._

_I looked at the dragon as she moved away from me, now on the ground in front of me. _

"_Who are you?"_

_I asked her in English. It was stupid to think that a __**JAPANESE **__dragon would understand English._

"_Nay?"_

_She cocked her head in confusion. She didn't under stand what I was saying so I tried again. _

"_Do you understand French?"_

_I asked in French this time, also stupid. _

"_Nay?"_

_She still didn't understand me. She seemed to be saddened by this as she lowered her head._

"_J-ja-japanese?"_

_I asked shakily._

"_Nay!"_

_She nodded her head happily. Licking my cheek again, making me giggle._

_She pushed her for head to mine and a name came to my mind._

_I blinked at her in confusion _

"_Hazumi?"_

"_Nay!"_

"_That's your name?"_

_I asked her in Japanese, she nodded and she bumped her nose to my chest gently_

"_Oh! My name is Azure Ryuujin."_

"_Nay! Nay! Nay!"_

_She yelled as she flew around me happly, making me dizzy as I was lifted a few inches off the ground._

_What I didn't know was that the Sakura tree had blossomed and that my tattoo had shown when she had licked away my tears._

_She was my dragon, and my first friend_

End Flashback

"Ah! Hazumi! Ha ha ha!"

I yelled as Hazumi had lifted me from the water and did a back flip as I tumbled on her back to stay with her up in the air.

It was kind of fun, then she dived for the water and swept away some of the seashores that were to close to the splash.

We were having so much fun!

* * *

**YYA4: Ok. Since Ryuk is out getting my birthday present I will tell you more about the visions. **

**Only Hazumi and the Dragon King, has them because only a special dragon who can see the future. The only thing is that they are rare. Azure can share things with Hazumi threw their bond, but the more information they have the closer they have to be. So for Hazumi to show her a vision, she has to get their brains closer together i.e. their foreheads touching.**

**Also, sorry if the last chapter was lacking at the end, I had accidently deleted the finished one with an incomplete copy. I was hitting myself for that stupid move.**

**Oh! And for those who don't know, if you stand under a Sakura (Cherry) tree with someone when it blooms, your destinies will be forever intertwined.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

I'd like to thank copperflower, AmyElric4ever, butterflyfreak, iluvMomiji, dark angel Cullen, and for their reviews.

**Ryuk: 'pants, holding a squirming person clad in black over his shoulder' I got em.**

**YYA4: 'pulls out apple basket' Good Boy, now do the disclaimer RIGHT and it's all yours.**

**Ryuk: 'Takes a big calming breath' ****YYA4 does not own fruits basket, death note, or have anything to do with them. 'Starts on the apples'**

**YYA4: 'Gins evilly at her '**_**present**_**'' Now the fun part.**

_German_

_-French-_

_**-English-**_

I will write the translations at the bottom if anyone wants to know what they were saying.

* * *

"Sorry guys. I've got to go now."

I told the seahorses that were saddened when I had to go and change into dry clothes.

I turned to Hazumi and she wrapped around me in a 2 foot wide circle as I changed out of my bathing suit and into casual clothes.

I took out a blue short sleeved blouse and a pair of kaki pants, replacing my flop flops with white socks and green and white running shoes.

Smiling as I finished Hazumi uncurled and handed her a plastic bag with my wet clothes in it.

I hugged her around her neck as she curled her tail around me in a hug that made me happier then I already was.

"Thank you, Hazumi. You're my best friend."

"Nay."

3rd POV, Shigure's House

Tohru looked at the clock on the wall that read 3:29.

She sat at the table in the living room with four boys, two the same age as her, a boy a year younger and an elementary school kid.

The two boys' her age were on either side of her. The one on her left had short gray and purple eyes, he looked more like a girl then a boy if he wasn't wearing boys clothes, a white Chinese shirt and black slacks.

He was being clam as the other boy sitting across from him glared holes into his skin with his red eyes, his orange hair short. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy green pants.

The boy next to the girlly looking boy had white and black hair, and his gray eyes stared off into nothing as he just sat down. Wearing a sleeveless black shirt with studded belts and black pants.

Across from him was a small German looking blond boy with brown eyes. He wore an elegant white top with black shorts as he was enjoying a lollop that was in his mouth.

As soon as the clock struck 3:30 the door bell binged and Tohru stood up quickly.

"Oh! That's probably Ryuujin-san now!"

She went to get the door, and she opened it to a smiling Azure.

Azure's POV

"Sorry. I don't usually run this late but I lost track of time playing with my old friend."

I apologized to her, it was true after all. I was punctual with out having to look at a watch. I have my own internal clock that gets me where I need to be on time.

"It's ok! Every one is in the living room."

Honda-san said, as she led me down the hall into the living room were I saw four boys looking at me and Honda-san. The orange and gray haired boys looking at me with suspicion. I don't blame them; Honda-san seemed too nice for her own good.

The little blond boy hopped up and looked at me with admiration in his eyes.

"Wow! _Sie sind pertty!_"

I was a little shocked that I would find someone who spoke German in Japan this young; I smiled at the boy, understanding him fully.

"_Vielen Dank_."

I couldn't help my self but adore how cute he was when his eyes widen and sparkled.

"_Sie sprechen Deutsch_!?"

He asked me excitingly, I nodded my head still smiling.

"_Ja. Englisch und Französisch auch_."

I told him that I could also speak English and French.

"Wow!"

He said amazed and someone called my attention.

"Um? Excuse me?"

It was Honda-san, she looked really confused after my conversation in German.

"Sorry. I'm tutoring you in English but I'm speaking German."

I apologized to her and the gray hair boy asked me a question.

"Um? Exuse me...?"

He hesitated, I realized I that they didn't know my name.

"Azure Ryuujin."

He seemed to relax a bit as I gave him my name.

"Ryuujin-san but how many languages do you know?"

I smiled, I didn't know as many as my father and grandparents but I still knew a few.

"Four, English is my first language, and I can speak great French and German. Japanese is my 4th language so forgive me if I mess up a little and don't make any sense."

I told him, then I remembered I hadn't gotten their names.

"Sorry. I never got your names."

The blond boy hopped up happily and introduced him self to me first.

"My name is Momiji, I just started High School this year!"

He enthusiastically exclaimed to me, hopping around like a bunny. It was so cute on him I couldn't help but smile at the small high school student.

He pointed over to a teen with white and black hair who looked at me, mildly interested.

"That's Hatsuharu, but we just call him Haru! He's a freshman too!"

"Hey."

Was his simple response, he reminded me a lot of Kusa.

'_I wonder if he has a dark side to.'_

"Hello."

I smiled at him as Momiji pointed to the gray and orange haired boys

"This is Yuki! He's having problems in English too, and the orange haired one is Kyo!"

"Hello"

Yuki greeted me; his voice was soft and quite, like a mouse. Kyo on the other hand seemed more like Metaru from the way he presented him self.

"Oh! What about that older male that I saw last night?"

I asked Honda-san, she was there so she should know who he was.

"Huh? Oh! His name is Shigure, but he's not here right now."

Honda-san said and I nodded, excepting that information.

"Ok!"

Clapping my hands together once, and adopted a serious face.

"Now that introductions are out of the way. Let me see were all of you are in English,"

* * *

Skip this because,

1) I'm lazy

2) I don't like English as much as Azure and

3) I'm sick

* * *

A Few Hours Later

"How's this Azure-san?"

Tohru-kun asked me, she had asked that I refer to her my her first name and for her to call me by my first name too.

I looked at her note book upside down, and read it perfectly. She was getting better but it was still bad.

"'_**-The cat chased the mouse.-'"**_

I read from it in English, I was going to tell her what she needed to do but a voice cut me off and by surprise.

**_-Azure! Pick up your phone! It's me! The ever beautiful queen of the sliver screen! The one! The only! __Ichigo Fenikkusu!-_**

The voice of the Fenikkusu clan heir startled me, making my heart leap out of my chest. I looked around, but I knew she wouldn't be there. I didn't tell anyone but Hazumi were I was going, exactly, yet some how she always surprises me.

_-Azure! Prendre votre téléphone! Me c'est! La jamais belle reine de l'écran de petit morceau! Le l'un! Le seul!__Ichigo Fenikkusu!-_

Her voice yelled out in French, the boys looked at me as I looked for my phone. The only thing that Ichigo's voice was coming from when her voice repeated asking me to pick up my phone.

_-Azure! Holen Sie Ihr Telefon ab! Es ist mich! Die je schöne Königin vom Splitterschirm! Das einer! Das einzige!__chigo Fenikkusu!_

I hurried to take it out and stop her voice from shouting the same thing over and over again, in different languages.

_**-Azure! How are you?-**_

She asked happly over the phone, I held it away from my ear. I could still hear her with the phone on the table, and I didn't even have it on speaker.

_**-Fine. What do you want Ichigo?-**_

I asked her, making sure to sound annoyed.

**-Oh! Don't be so rude! I just wanted to chat with my favorite little cousin.-**

She wanted something, I know it.

**-What do you want?-**

I asked her bluntly, I could image her smirking on the other side.

**-Oh! Nothing! I just want to dress you up for tonight's dinner!-**

**-No.-**

I said flat out, she had the habit of treating me like her own life sized dress up doll.

**-Awwwww! Come on Azure! You maybe destined to marry the 5****th**** god but that doesn't mean you can't have fun while you're waiting. Who knows…-**

She whined, I was glad she was speaking English. I hoped that none of them could understand her, that information was classified to the elders, clan heads, and heirs only.

**-Maybe you'll meet him there.-**

I had to roll my eyes at that. There was no possible way I could meet him at the restaurant. It was for humans and only our clans could be served Heaven food, that what we call the food we eat.

Even if he did eat human food, chances are he would be to sick for a while and not be outside. It will happen to every god/goddess at least a few times in their lives.

**-If not you can always use a hot guy or two for your own harem!-**

She said happily, making my eyes widen and blush; now I know they understood that last word. I slammed my fists on the table, that cracked slightly from impact.

**-ICHIGO!-**

I yelled at her for that suggestion, but she just laughed it off.

**-Ha ha ha ha! What? I was just kidding. Relax Azure.-**

I sighed, that was Ichigo for you.

_**-Anyway! Get back soon. I need to fix you up like The Dragon Empress you are.-**_

She called me by my title that I was given to me when I was 13, after showing to the elders that all the Dragons, and the seahorses, obeyed me above everyone else but their own partners.

_**-Alright. I'll be there in a bit. Bye.-**_

I told her and hung up, before she could gush and talk on and on about the different outfits or ways she was going to dress me up.

Smiling apologetically to the four younger teens.

"Sorry. That was my cousin."

Kyo was first to ask, looking a bit annoyed, he and Yuki were tilting on the edge of fighting the whole time I was here.

"What's with that ring tone?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"She likes to be announced even when it's just a call. Although…"

I looked at my phone questionably.

"I have no idea how she got it on their though, I just got this phone today."

I said confused, she was the reason I got a new phone. Her last ring tone was a song from an American singer called Lady Gaga, I think the song was called either Love Game or Disco Stick, I can't remember.

* * *

**YYA4: That was chapter 8, I hope you injoyed it. 'Cough' sorry my mom gave me her sickness for my birthday so I'm sick. 'Cough'**

**????: Then why am I here!?**

**YYA4: 'Pouts' Because you're my birthday present from Ryuk.**

**????: WHAT!? TO HELL I AM!**

**YYA4: 'Pouts, looking upset' but you were my first pick.**

**????: 'Glares at YYA4'**

**YYA4: 'Looks away from her **_**'Present'**_**' I guess I should have gone with my second choice. 'Cough and mutters lowly' Near would have been a lot nicer to me.**

**????: 'Shocked and angry' THAT EMOTIONLESS SHEEP! I'M WAY BETTER THEN HIM!!**

**YYA4: 'Ignores ???? and continues to mutter to her self' Maybe I should have asked for Watari or maybe Matt?**

**????: NO! I'M your present so I'm yours!**

**YYA4: 'Smirks evilly at ????' Heh heh, then we're going to have so much fun.**

**????: 'Gulps'**

**YYA4: Can anyone guess who Ryuk got me for my birthday? 'Smiles darkly' I want some suggestions on what to dress him up as. I have 'Looks threw wardrobe that suddenly appeared' a gothic lota maid uniform, a nurse uniform, and a pair of black leather pants. 'Drools at the thought'**

**????: 'Eyes the leather pants' **

**Sie sind pertty!** She is pretty

**Vielen Dank.** Thank you

**Sie sprechen Deutsch!?** You speak German!?

**Ja. Englisch und Französisch auch.** Yes. English and French too.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

I'd like to thank copperflower, AmyElric4ever, butterflyfreak, iluvMomiji, dark angel Cullen, and for their reviews.

**YYA4: Ah. I'm still sick, so please forgive me for not updating sooner.**

**Mello: Why am I wearing this? 'Glares down at the fluffy black maid uniform micro shirt'**

**YYA4: 'Smirks and choughs' You look cute like that. Black's your best color and the nurse uniform was white and tight. 'Mumbles' maybe Near or Matt... hmm.**

**Mello: 'Glares at YYA4' What!?**

**YYA4: 'Not lessening to him' I don't ****own fruits basket, death note, or have anything to do with either of them.**

* * *

I was walking back home, when I saw Daichi coming towards me. I stopped and greeted him by petting his ears. Every dragon has a spot that they love to be petted and Daichi's was his ears.

"Hey, Diachi. What's up?"

I asked him, he looked concerning at me.

He was a yellow scaled dragon with a light green fur, and his eyes were a soft blue. Even if my mother wasn't a Ryuujin she still had a dragon. He fought with Akatsuki a few times to protect my mother until she and my father had created me.

He had scars all scattered all over his body form Akatsuki's teeth and claws. A nasty vertical cut going threw his right eye. It wasn't too deep so he could see with both eyes, but Dragon claws and fangs are very dangerous.

Any wound they create can not be healed by human medicines; very few can survive them, even less can fully heal, even if they recover as fast as a dragon. Daichi's scars were 20 years old, and looked as if they were caused just a few days ago.

"Ra?"

He asked me, nudging my chin upward.

I was shocked at what he had said to me, I looked sadly at him and he became more concerned.

"I'm ok. I must have forgotten."

I told him, moving forward wobbly. I couldn't believe I had forgotten what today was.

I fell to the side but Daichi wrapped around me before I could get near the ground. He picked me up, curling half his body around me so I was sitting on his tail.

Not paying much attention I started to play with the tip of his tail as he stayed quite for me.

It was 10 years ago today, that my mother died. There is a simple reason why the members of the 4 god clans don't mix with humans.

If a pure human was to live at one of the clan mansions, they would die slowly within 3 years. If it's just one of us and more then one human they will be fine.

My mother lived for 10 years, no one but a few know why she, an outsider, had lived so long among the clan members and even survived giving birth to me.

I knew why.

It was because…

"Nay! Nay! Nay!"

I heard Hazumi cry out, coming flying at us.

She landed softly and looked at me worriedly.

Daichi uncurled from me and carefully set me on my feet. I walked forward and Hazumi came to me, tears coming from her eyes. He left silently to leave us alone, the bond between me and Hazumi was special.

She licked my right cheek; I noticed I was crying as I looked at my image in Hazumi's eyes. The make up I had used to cover my birthmark was ruined by my tears, showing the dragon's eye which looked farce but also sad.

Grabbing a wet nap from my bag, I removed the makeup, showing my tattoo in all its glory.

"Nay?"

I shook my head at what Hazumi suggested.

"No. I don't know any other way to contact Grandpa and Suzaku-sama. Tonight might be my only chance."

I told her, as she swirled around and let me lay on her back, my right cheek on the top of her head.

"Nay?"

"Yes. I just hope Ichigo doesn't give me to much of a hassle."

I told her as she gently took off to The Ryuujin mansion.

"Nay. Nay. Nay."

I shot and annoyed look at her.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

I asked her annoyed. She knows I don't like Ichigo going threw my closet. By the time we get there she would have given me a whole new wardrobe and I liked some of my clothes.

"Ah? Nay."

That made a lot of sense.

"Oh. Zetsu was with her."

Zetsu scared every one, especially if she saw my mother's jewelry, they shined like new despite being centuries old. There are 3 things that gets her to act very creepy, I mean deranged serial killer creepy, good/old jewelry, crimson red blood, don't ask, and Alcohol.

"Nay."

"Ah. I wanted to take them to her to get checked for a while now."

I smiled a little; Zetsu was fixing the damages to some of them and polishing them to a perfect shine. She always carried her tools to fix and polish jewelry, ready to jump at the chance to get her hands on some fine jewelry.

Azure's Room, 3rd Person's POV

"heh heh heh heh heh."

A woman, in her early 20's giggled creepy as she sat on the floor of Azure's closet. Necklaces, rings, and other jewelry surrounding her. The light bouncing off of the elegant and beautifully crafted jewelry reflected onto the walls.

She wore a black tank top with baggy black cargo pants with many pockets in the legs. Black boots on her feet as well as several spiked bracelets on her wrists.

She had strait short black hair that touched her shoulders, her bangs were died a dark blue and covered her left eye. Her uncovered eye was black with a sliver piercing on the corner of her eye brow, her skin looked ghostly white as the bark bags under her eyes were easily seen. A crooked and deranged smile on her pail pink lips, the light shined on her sliver piercing on her lower lip.

_**Shine pretty, pretty. **_

_**Shine in the light, **_

_**Shine in the dark, **_

_**Shine like the precious jewel that you are.**_

She sang to her self out loud as another woman, also in her early 20's looked threw Azure's clothes with calculating eyes.

This woman had platinum blond hair that reached her waist, flowing in elegant waves down her back and neck. Her eyes were a pinkish color, her skin a perfect peach color and a golden necklace. Her nails were manicured pink with a red, gold tipped feather on them.

She wore a red tube top and white pants that stopped just bellow her knees and sliver high healed sandals on her feet.

_**Circle and swipe**_

_**Swip and circle**_

_**With Zetsumei Kamegami **_

_**You will shine like moonlight tonight**_

The brunet sung happily as she looked at her the ancient necklace she was polishing.

Azure stood in the door way, glaring at the two girls annoyed, more at the blond then the brunet.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?"

The young girl asked the blond who was looking threw her drawers now.

"I'm trying to find something blue that would make you look hot. Ah ha!"

The Ichigo replied, smiling as she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a blue shirt that would only cover Azure's right shoulder and stop just a little above her bellybutton, showing off her chest and slim waist.

Azure raised an eye brow at her cousin, before looking at the woman on the floor polishing her jewelry; the woman looked at Azure annoyed.

"I was going to being them to you for cleaning any way."

The brunt just returned her attention back to the jewelry.

"This is what you'll be wearing! It's perfect!"

Ichigo exclaimed as she showed her cousins what she had come up with.

"Something old, the necklace polished to perfection by Zetsu!"

She exclaimed as she handed Azure a square box with a polished gold necklace incrusted small light green jewels laying on white tissue paper in the box. She admired one of her mother's necklaces, she had worn when she met her father, a few seconds later Ichigo spoke again.

"Something new, that will make your long legs sexy!"

She pulled out a pair of black high heal sandals from their box, quickly pulling off the tag on the left shoe before giving it to Azure.

"Something browed, but be careful. Those are my favorite pair of pants so take care of them."

Ichigo pulled out a pair of skinny, low riding, black leather pants and threw them at Azure. She told the young girl and grabbed the top she had pulled from her drawers smiling as she imaged Azure dressed in them.

"and something blue!"

Azure careful put down the items in her arms before turning to Ichigo with a puzzled look.

"To show off all your good features."

She smiled but looked at her cousin's hair and it turned into a look of shocked horror.

"Y-you have roots!"

Azure glared at the blond, when suddenly Ichigo's expression changed to happiness as she clasped her hands together.

"Good! That means we get to see your beautiful natural golden blond hair!"

"No!"

Azure quickly responded to her backing up.

Ichigo pouted as she looked at her younger cousin, putting her right hand on her hip.

"Guess we'll do it the simple way then. Zetsu."

She snapped her finger and in an instant the brunet that had been polishing the jewelry was behind Azure.

The younger girl froze, but not out of fear or panic.

"Zetsu. There was no need for you to paralyze me."

Azure said as she tried to move, but her body was stiff as Zetsu had hit a few pressure points.

"Oh! It was. Now..."

Ichigo's smiled was back on her face as she was as happy as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Let's see that beautiful hair of yours!"

A Few Hours Later

"Oh ho ho ho! Now don't you look SEXY!"

Ichigo exclaimed as Azure looked at herself in her full length mirror.

Her hair was now golden blond, the wet strands lightly brushing her shoulders, she wore the blue top Ichigo had pick out before.

It showed much of her smooth, flawless, lightly tanned skin and the blue made it look a bit darker. Her chest was more pronounced, that it would get men to look twice if they even took their eyes off of her the first time, coming just a bit above her bellybutton.

The tight, low, black leather pants hugged her hips, ass, thighs, and caves of her long toned legs; the high heals making them look a bit longer. In combination with the shirt it showed a good 3 inches of her midrib.

The only thing that changed was that instead of the necklace, The Dragon Fang sword was around her waist at her right hip, since Azure is left handed. It was azure with a golden dragon on the sheath, white silk around the hilt.

Azure had to admit she looked sexy as she inspected her self in the three way mirror. She frowned as she looked at her hair and neck. The same color as her mother's and if her hair had been longer, she could pass for her mother's twin.

Ichigo sensed this and slapped the girl on her back, hard.

"AH! ICHIGO!"

Azure screamed as she turned to her cousin.

Ichigo just pouted as she looked shyly away from her.

"I'm just sooooo jealous that you have such a great body."

Ichigo explained and pointed to the mirror, making Azure look at their images in the mirror. Ichigo looked stunning in her red mini dress and her make up made her pink eyes look round and cute, next to her own sexy image.

Ichigo came from behind her cousin and put her hands on Azure's hips.

"Wide child bearing hips."

"WHA!"

Azure yelled, blushing at her cousin's honesty, Ichigo ignored it and slid her hands up to her waist.

"A not to tiny waist to embrace at night."

Azure blush deepened as she thought of her future with the 5th god. She had no clue to the man's identity besides his supposed mother.

"And large pillow soft boobs to rest his head on!"

Unexpectedly, Ichigo glomped Azure's breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. Making Azure turn a deeper red then Ichigo's dress.

"ICHIGO!!!"

* * *

**YYA4: Now I can't decide. 'Pouts and coughs' **

**Mello: I can I at least wear some underwear? 'Tries to pull skirt down to hide his manhood.'**

**YYA4: 'Chuckles evilly and prevertively' No, I like you better this way. Not turn around and let me look at your bare ass. **

**Mello: 'Eye twitches' Don't I have another choice?**

**YYA4:'Ignores Mello' You know, Near's color is white so he would be perfect for the nurse outfit and maybe Matt and you could... 'Drools and grins pervertively'**

**Mello: 'steps back' I don't like that look on your face.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

I'd like to thank copperflower, AmyElric4ever, butterflyfreak, iluvMomiji, dark angel Cullen,Lady. Miraculous, and wierdunusualchick**loritakitochan** for their reviews.

**YYA4: There! 'Smiles happly' That's good!**

**Mello: 'Looks away from YYA4 as he lies, chained to a bed'**

**YYA4: 'Jumps on the bed and lays down next to Mello' Don't worry, it's your turn to do the declaimer now.**

**Mello: That's not what I'm upset about!**

**YYA4: 'Smirks evilly' Do you want Matt or chocolate?**

**Mello: 'Looks at her with wide eyes' Matt! 'bites lip thinking of chocolate'**

**YYA4: 'choughs' I'll get them both if you do the disclaimer.**

**Mello: 'Sighs' YYA4 does not own anything relating to Fruits Basket or Death Note.**

**YYA4: 'Kisses Mello on the lips quickly' Good boy! Now to get a chocolate covered Matt! 'Happily skips out of the room'**

**Mello: WAIT! WHAT! 'Struggles agents the handcuffs.' Get back here! **

**P.S. Kureno is still under the curse.**

**P.S.S. Sorry, but this chapter might suck a bit. I'm still sick.**

* * *

Shirokami Restaurant

The restaurant was a huge building that catered only to those of high political influence, powerful company executives, and wealthy families.

Chinese styled with 10 floors and each with its own color, to cater for each clients desirers. While golden elevators and a grand stairway lead to the top floor, Reserved tonight for the Japanese prime minster, his offspring, who were 4 very powerful clan heads, and their children.

The 10th floor has always been theirs, the white or heaven floor is where only the most skilled waiters, chiefs, and entertainers would be allowed up or those requested, personally, by any in the powerful party.

Not only were they politically powerful, but wealthy, influential, and had many connections, be they legal or illegal no living soul knows for certain.

At the entrance hall, a man stood at the podium, greeting his powerful guests. A man, obviously a Yakuza, came up to him with 35 other Yakuza looking men.

"Hey, You."

The Yakuza man called to the host, taking one look at them pressed a button at his podium.

"I'm sorry, but we do not cater to lowly street thugs."

The man said snobbishly, until a gun was held to his for head and a click was heard, that the gun was loaded. The man's face paled in fear of his life.

"I'm looking for my bitch. Ichigo **Fenikkusu. She here?**"

The yakuza man asked, the host trembled as he looked down the barrel of the gun.

"Answer me!"

He asked again angrily as the

"Or my boies here will get the 10th floor and drag out who evers there and shoot em in the head."

The Yakuza thug threatened.

"Please! She is a guest in my restaurant and her family, are the only ones who will advertize my restaurant!"

The Host pleaded with the thug, who just scoffed.

"Ha. Should have excepted that from a pretty little slut that. Boies!"

He turned his head over his shoulder and shouted an order to his men.

"Spread out and find her!"

They all complied and busted into the first floor dinning area, people panicked as they saw that the men had guns and were looking for their boss's command to kill someone.

He walked into the dinning area. His men took hold of some people holding a gun to their heads and told then not to try to be heroes.

One man grabbed a sickly looking young man, making his party panic as the gun was pointed to his head.

"Akito!"

Three other men called out, one was Shigure in a black suit with a crisp white shirt and green tie, his eyes wide with worry for the young man.

Another man was Hatori, in a dark brown suit and blue tie, horror was shone in his eyes as the young man was taken hostage.

The third man was Kureno, his short brown hair wearing a black suit, and his dark eyes widen in horror as well at Akito being held at hostel gun point.

The young man, Akito, seemed panicked and angry, but no one moved to help him in fear of him getting killed.

"Now no one will get dirty if I'm given the bitch Ichigo **Fenikkusu.**"

The Yakuza boss said, smirking. Thinking he would get what he wanted. His boys had taken a few people on the first floor hostage. It was all they needed, if they controlled the exits and entrances, there was no way of getting in out with out him knowing.

"Wow. She picked a bad one this time."

"Yes. He's very stupid."

The smirk disapared from his face as he scowled, looking around for the two that had just dared to insult him.

"What the hell?"

He yelled and looked up the stares, two children on the star case, a boy and a girl. Looking down on him with their golden eyes like they were gods and he was just dirt on the earth.

They looked to be no older then 12 and they looked a lot alike, twins. The boy had short orange hair and the girl had waist length white hair. The boy wore a black long sleeved shirt and black dress pants, black boots on his feet as he sat on the steps, hands at his side palm down on the red carpeted steps.

In the girl's long white hair was a big black bow on the back of her head. She wore a black long sleeved dress that stopped at her knees with a puffy red skirt and black knee high boots. She held a black evil looking sheep doll on her arms as she stood on the step were her brother sat.

"Who the hell are you two?"

The Yakuza man asked, getting cold vibes from the children, but he did not show it in front of all the people present, least he louse his intimidating image.

"_We are the children of Kane Toratentei, Head of the Toratentei Clan."_

The two said at the same time, emotionlessly, making a shiver crawl up the man's spine.

"I am the heir of the Toratentei Clan, Metaru Toratentei."

The boy said, smirking as he saw the man move slightly back, and the slight fear flash threw his eyes.

"And I am his sister, Kusa Toratentei."

She said in a motone, uninterested as the man seemed to slowly louse color in his face.

"_Together we are called the twins of chaos."_

Both said at the same time, some people gasped as they heard the intro that two 12 year olds had just made.

The Yakuza man huffed, trying to be brave in the face of the children that had been rumored to have unlimited access to military powers and weaponry, both foreign and native.

"Ha! A pair of brats like you are going to stop us?"

He yelled ignorantly, he would have what he wanted, no mater the cost. The doors burst open behind him with a loud bang.

"No!"

In the door way, hands on her hip, glaring at the Yakuza man, striking a pose.

"In the name of the Gods! It is _**The Louts Trinity**_ that will defeat you!"

She said and struck another pose, pointing at the Yakuza thug.

"Ran Kuarugi!"

Ichigo yelled as she got the attention off everyone in the room. Metaru's eye twitched in irritation and annoyance.

"She's been watching Sailor Moon reruns again."

He said as his sister had a strait face, nodding her head in agreement.

"Ha! Like 3 bitches like you could take out me and my boies."

He said, spreading his arms out to show the Yakuza thugs holding hostages at gun point. Ichigo saw something at the corner of her eyes on either side of the room. If the Thugs wanted to fire their weapons, they would get a stunning surprise.

She shook a finger at him, as if he was a small child.

"Na un ah. None of that. There are children present. "

She said with a smile, when she didn't see anymore movement in the room besides breathing.

"To hell with you! Goza! Leo!"

As he called for his men, sending a panic threw out the room, the clicks of guns were heard, but no bangs or the sound of bodies hitting the floor in their own blood.

Instead, the guns that the Yakuza thugs held gust fell apart. More like they looked to be cut, cleanly, a hot knife threw butter.

Many of the thugs stood, horrified by the destruction of their guns with out them even knowing.

"What the!?"

Ichigo smirked, as well as the twins on the stars.

"Surprised?"

Metaru asked, the man stepped back, hitting the base of the stares with his heel. The color drained from his face.

"That is not even a tip of what _**The Louts Trinity**_ can do."

The Kusa said as she smiled, two women appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, on eather side of him. With Ichigo, they formed a triangle, but with the twins, he was trapped in a box.

He was screwed.

Hatori's POV

I didn't know what to do.

Akito, was just well enough to come to the dinner but then these thugs come and take him hostage.

This isn't good.

Shigure, Kureno, and myself watch helplessly as this big thug holds a gun to Akito's head, finger lightly squzing the trigger.

_Don't do any thing. Stay still._

I heard a voice say to me.

Looking around with out moving my head, I saw a young woman, around 17 maybe, she snuck threw the doors and into the shadows where she seemed to disappear. It seemed imposable, she may be wearing dark colored clothing but her long golden hair was as easy to see as light. Even more so that she had an azure colored sheathe with a sword at her hip.

However, none of the thugs seemed to notice her as she drew the sword. From what I could tell, the sword had a strange white glow to it.

The woman seemed to become a blur as she moved past the thugs, her sword going threw their guns. She didn't seem to be noticed by anyone but me. When she past Shigure, Kureno and I, neither of them noticed her.

_Keep their attention Ichigo. We're almost done._

The voice said again, it sounded filmier but I couldn't place were I had heard it before.

The woman stepped up to the thug holding Akito, I wasn't worried for some reason. It felt like Akito would be ok.

This woman rand the sword threw the man's gun. It did nothing.

Moments later, the intruders' guns were all split into. As if they had been cut, but that woman couldn't have done this. She was only on this side of the room. Shigure and Kureno rushed to Akito side as I followed to make sure he was ok and not suffering from shock.

He was fine.

It became clear as I looked across the room and saw another woman, about 20, on the other side of the room. She seemed uninterested as they seemed to make a formation around the leader.

3rd Person's POV

Metaru smirked as he saw the other heirs take charge, deposing of the 'thugs'.

"No."

The leader said quietly in disbelief.

He looked at the two women at his sides.

The one to his left terrified him, but she looked beautiful, she wore a black spaghetti strapped dress that fell to her ankles, brushing agents her high healed black sandals, a slit op her right thy was pleasantly showing off moon white skin.

Her dark hair and dark blue bangs fell over her shoulder and back in elegant waves. In her right hand, in between her fingers were several thin needles nearly invisible unless flashed in the light.

He looked to his right; this woman was beautiful as well, more so then the one in front of him. He smirked as he took in her image.

Tan flawless skin, large chest, small waist, wide hips and long legs. Her striate golden hair flowing behind her like a cape, her eyes were a deep blue green.

She looked the most delicate and exotic of the girls.

He smirked, eyeing her, drooling at what he was imaging to do to her.

Not realizing that she had a sword that was faintly glowing white, a Dragon etched into the blade, held in her left hand. Her eyes were silted like a reptile's.

A strange present was felt by all but few saw what it was.

It took the form of an Azure dragon as it uncured itself from the Azure's body; it was massive and made the air turn frigid cold around the thugs.

They could feel it, their blood turn to ice with this pressure they could not see. It was crushing them as they fell to their knees, struggling to breathe.

Ichigo, Zetsu, and the twins could see it as plain as day. It was the Dragon Death Pressure©, none could escape its wrath.

Ichigo pulled out a feathered fan, the feathers would change colors from red to orange to yellow like fire, white fluff at the tip of each tail.

She fanned herself to fight off the cold feeling coming from her cousin.

"Ah! _**The Louts Trinity**_ has arrived."

Up the steps, an old man had called. He looked to be around his late 60's, his long, pure white, silver hair was tied back with in a blue hair tie, as her wore a dark blue Kimono, a black dragon wining up his body. A golden belt around his waist gave the impression that he was a royal lord. He had a neatly trimmed beard and mustache as his light blue eyes looked at the three women.

Smile came to his face as he saw the blond woman.

"Ryuujin, Azure. _**The Dragon Empress**_."

His attention turned to the woman in black.

"Kamegami, Zetsumei. _**The Kame no Sendo**_"

He looked at the remaining woman.

"And **Fenikkusu**, Ichgo. _**The Sliver Phoenix**_"

All three girls bowed to him at the same time. The twins just stayed were they were watching the adults transaction.

"_Kyoto, Orochi-sama_."

The girls all said in sync, striating up.

The man soul was dead.

The man on the stars was none other than the legendary Kyoto, Orochi. One of the best fighters in the world, the prime minster of Japan, and head of the four god clans.

The smile on Metaru's face was twitching to become wider as he saw the old man, he looked back at the Yakuza man who was frozen in place.

"You bit off more then you can chew insect."

The man tried to think quickly, looking around. He looked around and glanced Kureno.

"No!"

In a flash he had grabbed him. Taking a gun out from the inside of his jacket and holding it to his head.

"Come any closer and this pertty boy get's his head-"

He was cut off by a fist smashing into his face from Ichigo.

"The dishonorable an lowly creatures like you should have never glimpsed the beautiful sliver phoenix."

Ichigo turned her attention to the man, a sly smile coming across her face.

"Hey there cuttie!"

She winked at the confused man.

"I'm Ichigo, but you can call me Ichi-chan. How bout we get together some time?"

The man didn't seem to know how to respond to her flirting so he just nodded.

"Great, my card. "

She smiled and slipped a card in his hand. He took it, and then she unexcitedly hugged him. His eyes went wide with shock as did some of his family.

"Ichigo!"

Azure called as she stopped on one of the steps, following her grandfather to the 10th floor via the stars.

Pouting as she enjoyed feeling up the man, she let go of him and skipped to the stars. Turinmg to wik at him over her shoulder.

"Hope to see you soon cutie!"

She called, climing up the stares after her family.

"Did that woman just?"

Hatori asked, stunded

"Hug ?"

Kureno said in a whisper in disbelief.

"And he didn't transform?"

Akito voiced, just as shocked but his eyes narrowed at the retreating people.

"Just like that other girl."

Hatori mumbled and Shigure turned to him.

"You think they might be related?"

He asked his friend.

Hatori, looked at the blond haired woman, and questioned that as well.

* * *

**YYA4: Wow! That was my hardest chapter ever.**

**Matt: Why am I here? 'Looks at YYA4 confused'**

**YYA4: Because Mello wanted you to come.**

**Matt: and where is Mells?**

**YYA4: 'Looks away' Some where, but first. 'Pulls out black leather pants, grinning pevertively' Undress and put these on.**

**Matt: 'Raises eyebrow but shrugs it off.' Fine. **

**YYA4: 'Giggles, imaging MattxMello Yaoi'**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

I'd like to thank copperflower, AmyElric4ever, butterflyfreak, iluvMomiji, dark angel Cullen,Lady. Miraculous, wierdunusualchick, and loritakitochan for their reviews.

**YYA4: 'Pouts' No one seems to be reviewing anymore since the last chapter. **

**????: 'Wearing the skimpy nurse outfit, looks annoyed at YYA4' Why am I here and dressed like this?**

**YYA4: 'frowns and gives ???? puppy dog eyes' Because I need someone to take care of me. I'm still in pain. 'moves slightly' Ow.**

**Matt: 'In leather pants, looks at YYA4 confusingly' Where's Mells?**

**YYA4: 'Smirks, splashing Matt with chocolate syrup'**

**Matt: 'confused and covered in chocolate' What was that for? 'Licks him self.'**

**YYA4: 'Chuckles evilly and walks towards the sound proof room Mello is in.' This way.**

**Matt: 'Follows'**

**????: 'Stays in place, standing because he has no underwear under the skirt' **

**YYA4: Come along nurse. 'Grabs ???? and drags him into the room'**

* * *

All four clan leaders and their children have assembled here at the Shirokami for a reason.

"CONGRADULATIONS AZU-CHAN!"

Grandpa, Orochi-sama yelled, spreading his arms wide to give me a huge hug, lifting me off the ground. I could feel my bones creaking under the pressure of his death hug.

"You've become an adult Dragon!"

Noticing my slight discomfort he thankfully let me go, before he did any real harm.

"Thank you, grandpa. You didn't have to throw a party."

I told him, feeling like the center of attention.

My cousins were besides me, Ichigo and Zetsu on my left, Metaru and Kusa on my right. I have no idea how but we always seem to fall in line from oldest to youngest with out anyone telling us too.

We were facing our parents and grandparents, Orochi-sama with Suzaku-sama on his right, dressed in a red kimono with golden leaves and a yellow sash around her waist. Her gray hair done up in a neat bun with golden oriental chopsticks.

Next to her was my father, the 2nd son, Goh Ryuujin. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and green tie. His Gray and white hair tied in a small ponytail at the back of neck. He smiled to me; his blue green eyes were a light shade.

On my father's right was my uncle, the oldest son, and Zetus's father, Kisame Kamegami. Also dressed in a black suit, with a black shirt and blue tie. His gray hair was short and neatly combed; his black eyes had a sparkle of purple in them as he smiled goofily and chuckled under his breath.

Next to him was his wife, Azula Kamegami. She was in a wheel chair with a black blanket covering her from the waist down. She wore a black kimino with blue rose petals on it and a blue sash around her waist. Her lovely black hair was in a neat but at the back of her head with black chopsticks engraved in blue sapphires, the color of her eyes as they sparkled with happiness.

On Orochi-sama's left was my uncle, Metaru and Kusa's father, Kane Toratentei, the youngest son. Like his brothers he wore a suit but it was white with the jacket open and a black dress shirt under it, no tie. The Rebel of the three, completely white hair was in a long pony tail that stopped at his waist, gold eyes showed brightly.

His wife, Hitome Toratentei, Metaru and Kusa's mother, next to him. Wearing an orange kimino with golden tiger on it, a yellow sash around her waist. She had short natural orange hair and golden eyes, her fingers interlocked with her husband's.

Besides her was my aunt the youngest and only female of The Four Clan heads, as well as Ichigo's mother, Houka Fenikkusu. Her hair was naturally red and she had added yellow highlights to her waist length hair that she allowed to flow to the middle of her back. He pink eyes sparkled in her pink kimono with sakura prints.

Her husband,SasukeFenikkusu had his short platinum blond hair, slicked back out of his soft sky blue eyes as he smiled. Dressed in a light blue yukata and black sash around his waist.

Kisame Kamegami, Goh Ryuujin, Kane Toratentei, and Houka Fenikkusu were the Heads of their clans and we were their children, their Heirs, the future of the clans, me most of all.

"Now let's get this party started!"

Aunt Houka and Ichigo yelled at the same time, they were more like sisters then mother and daughter.

I had to laugh as they ran to the stage with the karaoke machine.

Fast Forward

It's been a few hours and Ichigo was doing her 2nd solo.

Another song by that American singer called _something _Gaga.

_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

_Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

We all clapped as the song ended. Ichigo was not only a good actress but she sings really well too.

Smiling, Ichigo hopped off the small stage as she ran to her parents, grabbing one of her mother's arms.

"Come on Mom! Let sing together!"

Houka happily took the second mic, were they preformed a song I didn't recognize.

I relaxed in my chair that was light blue and was more like an office chair, my name in gold written on the head rest.

Ichigo and Houka looked so happy as they sang; I couldn't help but smile sadly.

While I love my father very much, I just wish that my mother was still alive.

We would make sweets together for my father; she would braid my hair, make flower crowns together in the meadows, and play with the sea horses in the lake.

My father sat at my right, solemnly, in his lime green chair. I could feel his eyes on me, but they still glanced at the angle food cake in front of him.

"Thinking about your mother again?"

He asked me, picking up his fork and twirling it in-between his thumb and index finger as he looked at the cake.

Normally my father's love for sweets was amusing to watch but I just looked down at my lap sadly.

"This is a distraction. Isn't it?"

I asked him, he stopped twirling his fork. He narrowed his eyes at his cake like a lion looks at raw meat after fasting for a week, but he had a frown on his face.

"From her death day. You didn't want me to go to her grave today."

I asked, my father didn't say any thing.

We both remember the day she was murdered by the Demons.

"Why?"

I asked him but before I could get an answer Ichigo called me using the microphone.

"HEY AZURE-CHAN!"

She yelled into the mic, causing that horrible screeching sound, making most of us cringe or cover our ears.

"Come on up! It's your turn!"

She yelled, with out the mic to spare our ear drums.

I shake my head and look towards my father who had already stuffed half the cake in his mouth, his cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk. I suppressed a small giggle at the funny face he was making but knew it was just an excuse for him not to answer me.

"COME OOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo whined as she came over and pulled me all the way up to the stage, making me stumble a few times. It made me wonder how she could move so fast in high heals.

Pushing the mic into my hands, skipping towards the machine to choose a song. Not like I could protest, with her.

"This one's perfect!"

Ichigo squealed , as she selected a song for me. Looking at the screen for the words to the song.

She had chosen on of my favorites.

_**Holding Out for A Hero By Frou Frou**_

Listening to the music for a while I breathed in slow and deep before singing.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need__  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life _

This song reminded me of my fate. To marry the 5th god for my family to maintain the peace and protect people, but...

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me_

_  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life _

I wanted to be loved by the man I marry. I don't know if I will even be able to love if at all the 5th god.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

I wanted someone to love and to love me. Even if this wasn't a sad song, I cried. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

I needed a hero.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life _

I needed a hero to love me and save me from my fate that I never wanted.

* * *

**YYA4: Well that was a bit dramtic. 'Turns to????' What do you think?**

**????: 'Mess with a lock of hair' It lacks a full explanation.**

**YYA4: 'Looks boardly at ????' That is why Mello is my favorite.**

**????:'No response'**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Four Gods: Dragon Heir **

I'd like to thank everyone for reviwing and sorry I haven't undated this story in so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Nay Nay?"

I heard Hazumi ask me as I just lay with my face in one of my pillows. My head feeling like a jack hammer was drilling in my skull, from last night's party.

'_Agh.I will __**NEVER**__ trust Ichigo's special lemonade.'_

I thought threw the pain of my first hangover, curacy of Ichigo.

"Good Morning, dear cousin!"

The door to my bed room banged open, making my ear drums boom. Ichigo's voice was not helping as I pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to block her out and save my ear drums.

"Aww. You're suffering your first hangover!"

She yelled out happily, annoying me to no end and hurting my skull. Suddenly, she jumped on my bed sending me up in the air for a bit. She wasn't that heavy, so Zetsu had probably jumped with her.

I felt something fall next to me before Ichigo started to shout in my ear.

"Hurt's doesn't it?"

She asked cheerfully, as I pull the blanket tighter over my head, curling into a ball so she would just be quite.

"Such is the result of having my Special Cupid lemonade!"

She yelled, jerking the bed as I heard something fall off my bed and a thug on my floor.

"Nay Nay Nay?"

Hazumi asked Ichigo, since she had fallen off the bed, not surprised.

"Owie. That hurt."

I heard Ichigo grumble before Hazumi spoke up, more mind full of my involuntary hangover.

"Nay Nay, Nay Nay Nay. Nay Nay Nay."

Thank you Hazumi.

"Wha?"

Ichigo asked, she doesn't understand a bit of Dragon.

"She said you should shut up and let Azure sleep off the hang over."

I heard Zetsu's voice scold Ichigo, thank heaven she knew Dragon almost a well as a Ryuujin.

"Awww. But Uncle Goh wanted us to watch her incase she wanted to go see auntie Opal's gra-"

Ichigo was saying before something cut her off. I don't know if it was Zetsu, Hazumi or she shut her self up but she reminded me what yesterday was.

My eyes widen and I shot up out of my bed, the room felt like it was spinning and I flopped back down into my bed. I closed my eyes, willing away the spinning.

"Azure-chan?"

Ichigo called my name softly this time.

"Why?"

I asked her, cracking my eyes open. She was in her white house coat with her hair in a pony tail, a pink tank top and pajama pants with little red birds on them. I couldn't see Zetsu as I felt her weight leave the bed.

Ichigo looked at me worriedly.

"Why does every one want to keep me from my mother's grave?"

I asked her, she nervously glanced out my glass doors. A soft tapping coming from them.

I turned my head to look out the glass doors to see the outline of a man with short light green hair wearing yellow pants and a sleeveless shirt from my blurred vision.

"Daichi?"

I called out and Ichigo looked at me with wide eyes, then at the man.

"Let him in."

I told Ichigo, but she just smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked to Hazumi, who nodded and opened the door for the man. Letting him step in and close to my bed.

"Oh! I guess you'll be plenty distracted now."

She said as she giggled, looking Daishi up and down, examining his body like she did when she spotted a potential boyfriend.

I would roll my eyes but I didn't care much to correct her. As he kneeled by the edge of my bed, His blue eyes showing worry.

"Daichi, why are they keeping me away from her grave?"

I asked him. If any one could give me a striate answer, it would be him.

He frowned, glancing at Ichigo who was eyes him like a starving lion looks at raw meat, before looking back at me and answering my question so Ichigo wouldn't under stand him.

"Ra, Ra Ra Ra. Ra Ra Ra Ra."

I looked at him shocked.

"No."

I couldn't believe it had happened, to my mother's grave. It had been desecrated and destroyed.

Her headstone...

Her coffin...

Her remains...

All of it...

Was tainted by the same demons that had killed her so long ago.

"How long ago did this happen?"

I asked him, Ichigo started to panic and tackled Daichi as soon as he opened his mouth, pinning him to the floor.

"Don't tell her!"

Ichigo yelled as she covered his open mouth with her bare hands, not a good thing to do to a dragon.

"OWWW!"

She yelled, shaking her hands, splattering blood all over. She had cut her palms on his teeth but I was focusing on the bright red blood.

'_No! Stop! Please stop!'_

I could still hear her scream as the demons had their way with her before ripping her skin off, slowly.

'_Précieux!_ _Partir d'ici!__'_

I could remember hearing her screaming at me to run, but I had stood frozen in my place. The demons were merciless as they did those things to my mother right in front of me.

Then…

I blacked out.

----

Zetsu's P.O.V.

----

I was fixing up a hangover remedy that my grandfather, from my mother's side, taught me. Ichigo was Azure and Hazumi, which I regretted as I heard Daichi's muffled dragon speech from Azure's small blue kitchen.

"Don't tell her!"

I heard Ichigo shout.

She really needed to understand that not every one has a high alcohol tolerance, especially if they were under age.

I don't see why we have to keep her from aunt Opal's grave site. She deserves to know what happened to it. The sooner she does, the more time she has to get over it. I didn't see why Azure still cried over her mother 10 years later.

'_She's not a full Ryuujin, Zetsume.'_

Ho spoke to me from inside my head.

He was my sprit turtle, like the Ryuujins, the other clans have sprit animals that guard our soul and tattoos, the Kamegami clan run the Jewelry market as well as the black market. As such, some Kamegami's are tempted by the underworld, but the turtles keep them from truning on the clans and family members.

My turtle fused with my soul to be with me, it's common in the clans to fuse with their animal so that they may become one and their souls are fully protected. Only few have done this successes fully, but the animal can never separate with their owners soul. Thus locking them inside our bodies.

'_I forget. Orochi-sama places her so high.'_

I told him back, mixing the drink for Azure.

'_She was deeply connected with her mother, and she was only 7 when it happened right in front of her.'_

He told me. He was a wise 500 year old turtle.

I looked at the mixture and headed back into Azure's room with it.

When I came in, Ichigo was shaking her hands, and Azure was lying back in bed, Hazumi gently nudging her with her nose. I noticed that Azure's eyes were open and I could see the whites of her eyes. Coming over quickly I saw spots of red over the sheets.

"Ah! Zetsu! Help!"

Ichigo yelled panicky for me looking at her she showed me her hands, they were drenched in crimson blood, the wounds bleeding more by the second. What could she have cut her self with?

My question was answered as Daichi rose up of the floor behind Ichigo in his human form. The same crimson coming down from his fangs, telling me Ichigo made the stupidest mistake of her life.

Setting the glass down on the night stand I looked at Hazumi.

"_Make sure she drinks that when she wakes up._"

I told her in dragon, she nodded and I grabbed Ichigo by her upper arm, pulling her out of the room. Wounds inflicted by a dragon are the hardest to heal, so we had to move quickly.

* * *

Sorry if it was sort, and I have no idea were to take it from here, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear it.

YYA4 Out!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Four Gods: The Dragon Heir**

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and sorry I haven't undated this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but most of it is in French I got from an online translator.

* * *

_**Memory**_

_It was pleasant sunny day, as a few of the fluffy white clouds floated gently by. It wasn't hot but it wasn't cold either. The sun was hot enough to shine its light on the green grass and flowers in the small valley, giving them life._

_Small wildflowers were abundant here... Where it all stared anew... The war between the Demons... and the Gods._

_Like before I was just standing in the meadow as I was dressed before I had passed out. My feet flatting the some-what tall grass. _

_At first I was in a pleasant daze just blankly looking at the valley littered with wildflowers, but a small voice brought me into focus. _

"_Maman!"_

_I turned my head to the right slowly, my eyes widen as I saw an impossible site. I saw my self as a child, with my blonde hair down to my waist my blue eyes sparkling in the sun. I was wearing a silk white kimino with soft pink sakura petals out lined in gold decorating it, a strawberry red sash around my waist._

_That wasn't the most impossible thing._

"_Calmer mon enfant."_

_A woman, with blonde hair that flowed in waves down to her hips, her blue eyes also sparking brightly with the sun. She was dressed in a blue kimino, with golden dragons wrapped up around her body, a light green sash around her waist. _

"_Les fleurs pas vont n'importe où."_

_The woman said to the child me as I felt my eyes water with the beginning of tears._

_-Maman?-_

_I called out. I haven't seen her in years, and photos did her no justice._

_She walked right threw me and to the little girl who skipped happily threw the field of flowers._

"_Il y a tant!"_

_My child self called out happily, spinning around among the flowers._

_I smiled with my mother watching me skip threw the meadow. I loved it when we would come to this field every spring when I was little and pick flowers to waive into crowns._

_Those were my happiest memories but this dream became a nightmare as thick dark clouds._

_A disembodied voice rumbled threw our ears, a voice I will never forget. I curled up, sealing my ears with my hands tightly as I could while trembling._

_- Non! Partir!-_

_I shouted as my vision blurred as I watched yet again, how the demons used my mother. I stood their helpless and terrified watching them do those... things to her, even after her soul left her body. _

"_Azur ! Course ! Aggh !"_

_Were the last words I had heard from my mother._

_Next thing I knew, everything went black._

**Memory Over**

I groaned as I woke up again. This time not from a hangover, which was thankfully over now, but from Hazumi's nose poking me in the side.

"Nay?"

She asked me worriedly, a frown on her scaly face.

I gave her a smile as I sat up from my bed and put a hand out to pet her. She purred as she enjoyed my touch, she curled around me as I heard my bed room doors open with a bang.

I looked up, and narrowed my eyes, sending the coldest glare I could..

"Oh Goody! Your up Azure-chan!"

Came the sing song voice of my cousin, Ichigo.

My glare, not having any effect on her as she grinned happily at me. A grinning Ichigo was not a good sign.

**A Few Minutes Before, Sohma Main Estate **

Kureno looked at the card that the strange woman had given him. Shigure and Hatori were sitting with him, Shigure with a wide grin on his face as he dialed the number for her cell phone and put the phone to his ear.

A song started as he waited something in English he couldn't quite make out until she picked up.

"Hello. Hello. This is the beautiful Sliver phoenix, Ichigo Fenikkusu, Speaking."

He heard her voice sing happily, and he was unsure of what to say to her.

"Yes. This is the man you met the other night at that restaurant. My name is Kureno Sohma."

A sudden high pitched scream came threw the phone, hurting Kureno's ear as he kept it in place. The other two men looked at each other before looking back at him with a raised eye brow. Kureno heard a slight shuffle and some muffled voices until some one else spoke.

"Sorry about that. This is Zetsumei Kamegami. Ichigo can't speak right now."

Kureno was confused as another woman came on; he looked to Shigure and Hatori for help.

"It's a different woman."

He told them and Hatori shiged as he reached a hand out to take the phone. Kureno gave it to him and Hatori talked to Zetsumei.

"Mrs., would you mind telling me if-"

"Zetsu! Give me my phone!"

Hatori was saying before Ichigo came back on. There was a scuffle and Hatori wondered briefly what they were doing.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

Zetsu asked calmly. Hatori picked up were Kureno was at before.

"That if Mrs. Fenikkusu would like to have a chat with Kureno over coffee tomorrow."

Hatori asked and heard faint murmuring before the sound of the phone hitting the ground before he heard Ichigo's voice.

"I WOULD LOVE TO!"

She shouted into the phone, making Hatori pulled it way from his ear before his ear drum could be shattered.

"On one conduction."

Ichigo said making Hatori raise and eye brow.

"Yes?"

He asked the strange woman, but Akito wanted to know about this woman and why she could hug one of the male zodiac members and not make them transform.

Akito was not a patient person.

"He has to bring two good looking friends with him. Going in a group is so much more fun!"

Hatori agreed, but then there came another scream, a pained and tormented scream that made his blood turn cold in fear.

'_What are they doing?'_

He thought, thinking that who ever screamed, was still screaming, was suffering greatly.

"Sorry, got to go! My little cousin is having a nightmare again. Meet us at jazzy jazz café tomorrow at 10 am. Bye."

She said a bit to chipper, making Hatori worry.

Hatori hung up as he faced the other two with a grim face on, but it needed to be done.

**In Azure's Living Room**

"You want me to go on a group blind date."

I stated more then asked.

Ichigo nodded excitingly like a little kid on a sugar rush.

"Yup! And you and Zetsu are coming with me."

I looked at her as if she was crazy, which she is.

"Ichigo."

Zetsu said, scaring Ichigo and me, well just me, Ichigo gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Zetsu... pretty please with diamonds and rubies on top."

Zeysu just looked at her, unaffected.

"Azure will be at 8-10 years younger then her 'date'."

She stated, and I looked around for Hazumi or one of the other dragons, they were no where in site.

'_Hazumi! Get your scaley tail over here! I need you!'_

I yelled for her as I backed away from Ichigo, very slowly.

I didn't want to date some guy that was that older or younger then me and Ichigo knew it.

"You're still going Azure-chan."

* * *

Sorry for the very late update, I had been in the hospital in a coma for the past few weeks and recovering from being hit by a car.

Now I'm busy suing the lady that hit me.

She was texting on her phone for god sakes! I'm lucky I didn't die!

Also there's a poll for this story on who goes on a date with the three heiresses. Please go to my home page to vote and don't for get to review.

Maman- Mommy

Calmer mon enfant- Calm down my child

Les fleurs pas vont n'importe où- The flowers are not going anywhere

Il y a tant!-There's so many!

Non! Partir!-No! Go Away!

Azur! Course! Aggh!-Azure! Run! Aggh!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Four Gods: The Dragon Heir**

_Japanese_

* * *

**Moring**

I can't believe she's making me do this.

I thought as I brushed my teeth with my green tooth brush, and my minty toothpaste. I looked at my reflection sorrowfully.

I looked too much like my mother... the long blond hair that I had tied in a pony tail, the blue green eyes that were dark with sleepiness still, my healthy, soft, peach skin.

The only thing that was diffracted me from her was my Dragon Tattoo.

Dressed in just a pair of black sweat pants and a blue tank top, my feet were bare to let my toes wiggle freely.

Behind me was the chaos Ichigo was creating with clothes for our... _**Date**_.

I spit out the toothpaste into my sink and then grabbed the minty mouthwash and continued to clean my mouth as I let the sliver menace do as she pleased.

By Kami-sama would I regret that.

"Oh! Azure-chan!"

She called happily, calling me from somewhere in my room. She had too much energy for 5:30 in the morning.

"What?"

I asked, grumpily as I walked out of my bathroom and into the mess my cousin had made of my room.

My eyes widen at the racks, and piles of clothes around my room. A smiling Ichigo with a big square, sliver case in her hands.

She still had on her white tank top, and red sweat pants and some of her hair stuck out at every angle,

"Oh. Kami-sama have mercy."

I groaned out as Ichigo advanced on me, her smile looking sinister and evil.

**Master Chambers**

Goh Ryuujin, the Head of the Ryuujin clan, rested his chin on top of his interlaced fingers, resting his elbows on his desk that held stacks of impotent documents, a sleek blue computer, and a few pictures frames with his daughter, himself and his decided wife in them.

He looked at the three before him.

"Akatsuki."

"Goh."

Came a man's voice, its owner having black hair that was tied in a low ponytail that reached the middle of his back. The man's red eyes seemed to glow like a campfire compared to his lightly tanned skin. He wore a red robe and black belt around his waist. He looked to be no older then 27.

"Daichi."

"Sir."

Another man, about 27, with short light green hair that covered his right eye, the left was a soft blue color. Dressed in a yellow robe and light green belt, made his pail skin look as if it were glowing.

"Hazumi."

"Nay!"

A young girl with golden blond hair tied in two pigtails on either side of her head, and blue eyes. She looked to be no older then 15, wearing a tight, black t-shirt that showed off her curves, with a big strawberry on the front of it and black and red arm warmers o her lower arms, black skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots spoke up.

All three males looked at the girl who covered her mouth with both her hands. Giving a nervous smile as she dropped her hands and her right rubbed the back of her head.

"You're old enough to speak human, and you can understand it. So why are you still talking like a seahorse?"

The man with the red eyes, Akatsuki, scolded the young girl or in this case, dragon. As the girl, Hazumi, inched closer to the safer dragon for protection.

The three before Goh Ryuujin were the human forms of his partner Akatsuki, the yellow dragon, Daichi, and his daughter's own partner, Hazumi.

"Akatsuki. That is not why I have called you here."

Goh stated firmly, getting the dragon's attention back on him.

"The reason I called for you is that Hazumi has informed me that my little girl is going on a blind date."

"WHAT!"

Akatsuki yelled letting out a roar of anger and he slammed his hands on his partner's desk.

"With who! When! Where! Why!"

The red dragon yelled out, acting like a protective father, and it wasn't that much different from Goh's reaction when Hazumi told him of the blind date.

Goh's eyes shifted to the female dragon as Akatsuki rounded on her, leaving deep dragon claw indents in Goh's wooden desk.

"Akatsuki! Calm your self."

Daichi interjected sternly, as he let Hazumi take shelter behind him from Akatsuki's dragon glare.

"Goh-san, can you give us more detail?"

Daichi asked the Ryuujin head who looked as unhappy as Akatsuki, no suprise.

"Ichigo was the one who set it up, with a man named Kureno Sohma."

Goh said as he reach for some papers that were on his desk, shuffling threw them.

"Soh-ma?"

Daichi questioned, the name sounding filmier to his ears but for all his six decades long memory was worth, he could not remember why or from where he had heard the name.

"You know of-"

Akatsuki was asking before Daichi shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"The Sohma's are a very old family. Dating back to the Sengoku period."

Goh explained as he looked at a piece of paper from the stack with the names of several families and/or clans.

"They are also one of the families we are invesagateing for the _Godaime __Kami_."

Goh said as he set down the paper and showed it to the dragons. Daichi stepped forward to look at the list, standing beside Akatsuki, and Hazumi, having lost her dragon shield, scampered to the other side of Daichi to look at the list.

A number of names were on it, but the one they were looking at was highlighted in blue.

_**The Sohma Clan**_

Along side the family's name was the name of its head and his wife, Akira and Ren Sohma.

"The head is already married?"

Daichi asked in confusion as he looked up at Goh who was still stone faced.

"Nay. Nay nay nay."

Hazumi said as she tugged on Daichi's kimono pointing to the group of dates. Looking at the dates, he understood why the Sohma's were still being investigated for the _Godaime __Kami._

"He's dead?"

Daichi question and looked up at Goh. Who took out a rather thick blue folder with the label, Sohma, on the tab.

"This information is outdated."

Akatsuki growled, annoyed by the lack of current data before looking up at his partner.

"I'm assuming he had an heir before his passing."

Goh, nodded and handed Daichi the folder, being the one most likely to make better use of it.

"Yes, but what with the shear number of Sohma's and the fact that they have their own clan doctors makes it difficult to gather information to determine which child is his and the age of that child."

Daichi flipped threw the folder before he came across the name Kureno in the file. Attached to the first page was a copy of his birth certificate, school transcript, and family background. As well as a small photograph of a teenager up on the top left corner, that too was clearly out dated, making him a man of about 27 years of age.

"Estimating between the time he married his wife and the time of his death. His child must be in with in the age range of 24 to 14."

Daichi stated as he looked at Goh, Akatsuki let out a low grow in his chest, a deep frown on his face. After all, there was still a possibility that they had the _Godaime __Kami_ in their family.

**Much Later, Jazzy Jazz Café **

"Azure-chan, stop your pouting. It's unattractive."

Ichigo scold her blond cousin as she waged a finger at her.

Azure glared at the sliver haired beauty sitting next to her, as her cousin quietly sipped her jasmine tea from a pure white tea cup, pinky out.

"It wasn't my idea to have a group blind date."

She countered, as she stabbed her slice of cherry pie, and popped it into her mouth, savoring the taste for a bit before letting it slip down her thought. Picking up her own tea cup filled with plum blossom tea and taking a quite sip.

"If you start eating like Uncle Goh your gonna get really, really, really, really, really, real-"

"Ichigo."

Zetsu warned her best friend, getting annoyed with her scolding their cousin. As she took a bite out of her blueberry muffin.

"Fat."

Ichigo finished, which caused her younger cousin to nod a thanks to the grouchy, don't-talk-to-me-till-my-second-cup, Kamegami.

"I do not eat like my father. And even then it's not like we have to worry about calories or fats or what ever."

Azure grumbled, blushing as she was unconformable with the clothes her ecstatic cousin made her wear. She was gaining the unwanted attention from the male sex, as quite a few men that were in the café eyed her and her cousins, even the employees of both genders.

"Yeah but you eating your feelings is not a good way to let them out."

Ichigo countered, one pink manicured nail with sliver, sparking glitter pointed at her little cousin.

"I do not eat my feelings."

Azure fought back, sounding offended, a slight pink on her cheeks as she continued to eat her pie. Cherries where one of the few human foods she could eat without any bad side affects.

"You do."

Zetsu supported her best friend, making Azure raise and eye brow, looking at her usually silent cousin who set her coffee cup down and fixed her a stern look.

* * *

_Godaime __Kami-_ Fifth God


	15. Chapter 15

**The Four Gods: The Dragon Heir**

**Chapter 15**

_**French**_

"What are you talking about Zetsu?"

I asked my grouchy cousin as she sipped her drink.

I could eat/drink just about anything with cherries and/or plums in it. Plus, the cherry pie here was good, but as I went for the remanding bits of my pie when Ichigo moved it away.

I glared at her and tried to get it back but she just- THREW IT AWAY!

I could almost feel my eyes turning into slits. Not only did she just waste s perfectly good piece of pie; she probably hit someone with it.

"This happens every year."

Ichigo gave me a sad look, grasping one of my hands with both of hers, she looked like she was about to cry, and ruin her make-up.

"You eat a lot of normal food and get terribly sick."

Zetsu spoke as she looked into her glass and Ichigo looked at me sadly.

"All that throwing up, high fevers, cold chills, and headaches."

I thought about it, and it was true that I usually sickest around this time. Looking at a nearby mirror, which took up a whole wall, I examed my reflection.

I was dressed in a blue, spaghetti strapped dress, with black lace trimmings at the end of the knee length skirt, and above the gap between my breasts of the corselet like top. With high heeled sandals on my feet that wrapped up to just below my knees in a small black bow.

It had taken an hour and a half of fixing my hair before Ichigo had decided to pull my hair in to a high ponytail, leaving some strands to frame my face. Some light blue eye shadow and black eyeliner to make my eyes brighten from its dark blueish green. Then some soft pink blush and clear lip gloss was applied.

I didn't like drawing this kind of attention to myself. I wasn't interested in dating, not when I'm considered engaged to someone else.

"I need another piece of pie."

I told them as I got up, evading Ichigo when she dived for me and heading over to the counter to order another piece of pie, or two.

The café had been around for 7 years at least, it was my mother's favorite café when she was alive. It was not very crowded today; it was bright and spacious with small tables here and there, some booths along the walls.

I sighed as the man behind the counter greeted me eagerly with a happy smile.

"Hello, beautiful. What can I get for you?"

He asked me, looking me in the eyes softly, trying to be smooth.

"A cherry pie with whipped cream."

I told him uninterestedly, annoyance seeping in to my voice as this guy was the 12th guy to try and hit on me today! It wasn't even 10 yet!

"_Coming_ right up."

He answered me, being preventive by putting ethicist on _'coming'_. Agh. I hate perverts. He had turned his back to me and I saw him stiffen before he looked around the café panicky. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at a table where Akatsuki, Daichi and Hazumei were sitting in their human forms.

I barely recognized Akatsuki, it's been 7 years since I've seen his human form. I remembered Daichi's human form because Dragons freaked out my mother, so he was usually in his human form. Hazumi didn't enjoy being human much, too many things she can't do and the way she was eating that Strawberry parfait, with her long forked tongue licking the sides of the tall Sunday glass, was a big give away.

A soft chime caught my attention, making me glance over at the entrance.

I saw three men, two of them I recognized for different reasons, but the third...

"My, what a cute little shop! This is what Americans call Jazz?"

A sliver haired man, or so I assumed from the lack of a bust, asked the man I had bumped into the day of my ceremony, Hatori Sohma.

Blocking out the sliver haired man's comments I studied the three.

Hatori Sohma looked almost as passive as Zetsu. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, his hair hiding one of his eyes. I briefly wondered if something bad had happed to that eye to make him want to conceal it.

The sliver haired man had his long hair braided over his left shoulder, tied with a red ribbon at the end. He was dressed in red, Chinese styled clothes. He reminded me strongly of Ichigo as he seemed to get along with Hatori.

Lastly was Kureno, who was dressed in a simple button up light blue shirt and slacks. He seemed to be dazing off as he looked around the café questionably before Ichigo spotted him and glomped him. The poor guy stumbled backwards a few steps before falling on the floor, with Ichigo on top of him.

Ouch.

The reaction of the sliver haired man was strange, he looked... shocked.

"Is one of those guys your boyfriend?"

I heard the man behind the counter ask me. I turned back around to look at him. I heard disappointment in his voice as he frowned.

"No."

I told him simply and it brightened him up as he handed me my slices of pie.

"Then how about you and me going out some time?"

He asked, no doubt stiffening from Akatsuki's glare, and I added my own.

"It's you and _'I'_."

I corrected him on his grammar, but he took it as a yes and smiled.

"Great! How about we-"

I held up my hand to stop him. This guy was looking for more than just a date from me. I've seen enough of his kind from Ichigo's past boyfriends.

"My answer is no."

I told him sternly, his eyebrows rose in surprise before giving me a smirk, grabbing my arm. I could hear Akatsuki raging up a storm, ready to '_protect'_ me.

"Ok then. How about I pick you up tonight and we go to my place?"

He wisped low, trying to seduce me.

"I suggest you stop hitting on customers, or you'll get fired."

He let go of me as I slammed down the exact amount of money so it didn't give him a viable excuse to approach me again.

I only managed to walk 5 steps before I was stopped by another pervert.

"Hello there miss."

**With Ichigo and Zetsu**

"Oh! You own a clothing shop!"

Ichigo's eyes lit up, as she chatted happily with the sliver haired man, who was introduced to them as Ayame Sohma, the sliver haired man nodded proudly.

"Yes. It is a shop that sells men's fantasies!"

The two had hit it off really well that Ichigo had forgotten about Kureno, as he and Hatori sat across from the girls while Ayame sat next to Ichigo. Only Zetsu noticed the man talking to Azure as she sipped her tea.

"Poor soul."

She muttered as Ichigo, turned slightly to see what she was talking about.

"Oh. Victim number 12."

Ichigo giggle and shot a knowing look at her best friend.

"Bet cha he ends up with a broken rib or two."

All three men looked over; recognizing the man as Shigure Sohma, their cousin, talking to a beautiful girl who didn't look too happy to be talking to him as her heal was implanted into his foot.

"Ah. Rejection Level One: The Toe Crusher."

Icigo said as she watched the man recover from nearly having his toes chopped off, still trying to talk to Azure.

"Who Is That?"

Ayame asked, as he watched his childhood friend place a hand on the girl's bare arm, giving him a harsh glare. You could have sworn it had dropped 10 degrees in the café.

"Oh! That's our _**Petit Hippocampe,**_ our cousin Azure Ryuujin."

"Ryuujin?"

Hatori questioned, he didn't know French but he had heard the name Ryuujin before, watching as the girl snapped two of Shigure's fingers backwards further then they could go.

"Level Two: Finger Snap."

Zetsu muttered as they saw Azure get even more annoyed with the man as he nursed his injured left hand. Azure turned her back to him and came over to them when the man tripped and almost embraced her.

The three males gaped in horror but there was nothing to worry about as the girl punched Shigure in the gut.

"_Level Three: Gut Punch."_

The two older girls said together as Azure took her seat next to Ichigo and she smiled gently like nothing had happened.

_**Petit Hippocampe**_- Little Seahorse

Sorry this took me so long to writ but I'm having an anime/manga withdrawal and it's seriously affecting my imagination and drive to finish my stories. If anyone knows of some new animes/mangas let me know what they are and where I can find them. Video's and art help too.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Four Gods: The Dragon Heir**

**Chapter 16**

I quietly ate my pie, listening to Ichigo and the sliver haired man, Ayame Sohma chatting adamantly, while Kureno Sohma didn't look to upset that his date was high jacked from him.

Hatori was trying to be subtle about starting at me, like he was looking for something, then looking at Ichigo and Zetsu. I could sense their unease with the way he was looking at them like lab rats that had been injected with a deadly virus then given an experimental cure.

"Ryuujin. You're the only heir to _**Dragon Airlines**__**and Plane Manufactory**_."

Hatori asked me, stunted as his face showed his surprise and realization.

"What?"Ayame and Kureno asked at the same time, looking surprised and watching me like Hatori was.

"Yes, I am." I said and gave a nod before his eyes shifted to Zetsu.

"The Kamegami heir to _**Ocean Turtle**_ _**Jewels **_is at the top of the fine jewelry and precious gems market in the world." Zetsu gave him passive look, as their eyes widen, as if they had just figured out who our families were. Hatori seemed to pale as he looked at Ichigo.

"Even the Fenikkusu heir. The family that dominates all forms of Media in Japan."

As soon as the words registered in Ayame and Kureno's minds they seemed to have lost color in their faces as well. They looked almost horrified. Huh. Haven't seen that look on a man since 4 of Ichigo's boyfriends ago. A stupid and pig headed news anchor thought he could treat Ichigo like a mindless doll. I don't have many details on what Ichigo did with him, nor do I think I want to know.

**Hatori's P.O.V.**

I didn't think these girls were that special besides the one named Ichigo, and possibly her relatives, ability to hug us and not make us transform.

The one named Azure seemed to be much stronger then she looked if she pushed Shigure out of the way. Sigh. It wouldn't have been good if he had hugged her, then he would either be charged with the assault of a minor, or transformed into a dog right in front of everyone in this café. Now all he has to worry about is the possibility of broken bones, Azure was stronger then she looked to push a full grown man off her like that.

As he retreated with his tail between his legs then I noticed Akito, dressed in a black turtle neck and slacks, his dark aura stuck out in the warm atmosphere of the café. He would glance at the girls, who either didn't notice or didn't care that he was watching them, but his eyes seemed to stay on Azure for a bit longer. I couldn't tell if the blond was shifting uneasily from Akito's gaze or her own self-consciousness from showing all that skin.

It took me a few minutes to place their surnames, they were the heirs to 3 of the most powerful families in the world let alone Japan.

The Ryuujin's aren't much of a direct threat, The Kamegami's are no drought rich and thus, powerful, but it is the Fenikkusu's that can be the most trouble. With their hold on the Media industry, they could exploit the Sohma's at their very whim if they found out about our curse. Coupled with the other 3 families that are said to closely work with, anyone who is one their bad side would be devastated.

**Akatsuki's POV**

Those males are very strange.

They all have different scents mixing with their own unique scents.

The man that was _'hitting'_ on my little seahorse smelled of dog, but it was not on him. The potent scent of K-9 seemed to have been a part of him. I watched the three men that had taken a seat with the young ones, they too smelled of animals.

The strange Ayame fellow smelled of snake, The blank minded Kureno, that of a sallow and the most strangest of all was from the one named Hatori. He smelled of seahorse, not like Azure would after playing in the pool with them.

Not to mention his appearance looked slimmer to Daichi's human form, but I wouldn't put it pass that outsider lover to take the form of a non- Ryuujin.

They all seemed to be connected, almost like a chain to a powerful aura, which I traced to a lad that the K-9 smelling human sat across from. They seemed to have come together from the way they easily conversed, or I should state that lightly as the K-9 seemed to easily aggravate the other male.

I saw his aura, it seemed to radiate with the darkness of a curse, a pretty nasty one at that. I'm surprised he's alive let alone going out in the condition he must be in.

'_Akatsuki.' _My master called to me, via our link.

'_Yes, Master? What is it?' _I responded, worry had filled his voice when he reached out to me.

'_Get the girls back here to the Valley. The Demon's are attacking_.' My eyes widen as I shot up, Daichi and Hazumi looked at me in confusion before I told them what was happing. They understood instantly that we had to get their as quick as possible. I saw Azure's eyes widen and her beautiful face pale before her eyes narrowed and burned with anger.

**Azure's POV**

I glanced over at the table the dragons were sitting at and noticed Akatsuki shoot up from his seat. This was not good, Akatsuki was always an angry dragon I'll admit that, but this was not his normal anger.

'_Azure-chan! We have to go! Demons are attacking the Valley!'_

"Agh!" I clasped my hands over my ears and hit my forehead on the table.

'_Hazumi, that was too loud. What is it?' _I asked her, waiting for her response before I would alert Ichigo and Zetsu.

'_Nay. Sorry. Aka-nii-san got word from Otou-san that the demons were attacking the Valley and that he wants all of us to head back to fight them off.' _Hazumi told me, as I revisited the last horrible memories of my mother. Then the vision came back to me._ 'Alright. We're on our way.' _I blinked and I saw Hatori look at me confused.

"Ryuujin-san, who were you talking to?" He asked, my blood froze as they all looked at me. Crap! Was I talking out loud? Ichigo looked at Hatori puzzled.

"What are you talking about. She's been quieter then Zetsu and I'm right next to her." Ichigo said, as she looked at Hatori then at me. I gave her an instant message threw our eyes, and before you could say, demon, she was getting Ayame's work address and phone number.

"Lets go." I ordered, taking long quick strides to get away from the public eye and ride on the Dragons to the battle field. We quickly made out way to the door, the Dragon's right behind us, but I felt a sudden chill and stopped, shivering.

"Danm it. Ichigo." I growled out, wrapping my arms over my barely concealed chest as goose bumps rose up on my arms, a pink blush on my face. Cursing my cousin for making me wear these clothes when it was so cold. Thankfully, Daichi slipped a long, dark blue coat over by shoulders that Ichigo had taken from me that covered me quite well, but it didn't make the strange chill go away.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Just as the 3 heiresses passed by the table where Shigure Sohma, cursed with the spirit of Zodiac dog and Akito Sohma the young head of the Sohma family and God of the Sohma Zodiac, sat from watching the 6 during their date. Unknown to Akito, his eyes would always seem to zone in on the blond, and she never seemed to have noticed that he was staring at her for such a long time. So as soon as Azure passed Akito while heading for the exit, a white string tied them together in that instant. They would meet... very soon.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this short chapter, please review.

**Spoiler: **

Hint: Ichigo's favorite animal is a mouse.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Four Gods: The Dragon Heir**

_**Japanese**_

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Are you two ready?"

I asked, Ichigo and Zestu, never taking my eyes off of the orange light inside the valley, fire. They sat behind me as I stood on Hazumi's head, decked out in my armor.

It was a black body suit, with light blue metal covering my stomach, back, hips, thighs, and shins snugly as a golden sash was tied around my waist with a blue embodied dragon on it. Black sandals on my feet and a metal plate with the symbol for dragon engraved on it, tied to my forehead with a blue cloth. My blond hair tied in a careful ponytail with a blue hair tie. Lastly, was the Ryuujin sword, my sword, which was made centuries ago by a long forgotten sword maker and made from the Dragon King's fang.

"Yeah."

Zetsu responded as she no longer had her piercings on her face, but a black mask coved her mouth. The rest of her body was also covered in skin tight black body suit, with a dark blue vest with many pockets, and two dark blue pouches, one at the small of her back and the other on her right thy, with her poison needles. The symbol for Turtle etched on the metal of her dark blue head band.

"Let's hurry. We have to make our grand entrance soon."

Ichigo said as she opened her battle fan. She was dressed much differently than Zestu and I, in a red Chinese stile dress that was out lined in sliver with at sliver and white Phoenix embodied on it, in went down to her knees and a slit was up her waist, exposing her sliverish white under armor. Her platinum blond hair flowing behind her like a cape.

Zetsu was fit for close range fights and would get off and save our relatives on the verge of being killed by those demons with her seemingly endless supply of needles and daggers. Ichigo was a long range fighter and would ride her Phoenix, Forks and use her fan to deflect the flames from our families and at the demons. I was a midrange fighter, so with my dragon sword my part was to cut down as many demons as possible.

**On The Battlefield**

The warriors on the ground fought fiercely agents the demons, who's forms were that of a 4 legged creatures with dark skin that was darker then coal, with burning red eyes with a vertical slit. Their hind legs being longer then their front legs as they jumped at the noble warriors who fought them, their claws slashing threw armor and their teeth sinking into the unfortunate warrior's torso. Letting the blood seep down its thought as its powerful jaws made a sickening crunch as they broke bone.

Many Warrior's cringed as the fought, not only from the horrid, rotting flesh odor that these demons gave off but from the horrors of seeing their family slowing dwindling.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

One shouted as he looked to the sky, up at the sliverish blue dragon flying low over head, they saw two forms drop from the dragon's back. The demons flinched and scattered as the Dragon and the only form that remained on top it's back stood, attacked, giving their comrades time to recover before attacking themselves.

"In the name of the Kami..." Azure spoke loud and clear as other demons wearily eyed the new comers to the battle field as she drew her sword.

"We will punish you..." Ichigo yelled as she was now perched on top a large white and sliver bird that appeared in white flames, Ichigo's Phoenix partner, Forks.

"For we are..." Zetsu raised her voice but held a shape icy tone; making some of the demons even some of her comrades, start to unconsciously retreat.

"_**THE LOTUS TRINITY!"**_

All three of them yelled in union as their allies mentally and physically cheered, as some of the weaker and cowardly demons fled.

**Unknown Location**

"Orochi, do you really think that we should do this?" Suzaku asked her husband as he looked over the battle field. Three of their granddaughters arriving just in the nick of time to push back the demons from invading the forest just outside the city, A smirk was on Orochi's lips as he saw his grandchildren make quick work of the demons.

They were called The Lotus Trinity for a reason.

"Those three together are the third most feared by the demons." He said, looking at his worried wife, but she wasn't looking at the battle field that was projected on to the floor in the elder's council room. The other elders were engrossed in the battles of the three heiresses to notice their conversation. A slight smile came to her face before melting back into worry.

"The first would be you and then our children." She spoke sadly, but her tone implied that it wasn't what she meant.

"What are you talking about Suzaku?" He asked, concerned for his wife.

"The _**Godaime Kami**_."

Was all she needed to say, as she led back a choked sob. Orochi clenched his fists on his thighs, clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he watched Azure quickly and cleanly, sever two demons heads off in one swing.

'_Grandpa. Y-ou... you need to... d-die.'_

They could both hear those words echoing in their memories. Azure had informed them at the last time they had met of her latest vision. She was deeply distressed but told them of the vision her dragon partner Hitomi had shown her.

Orochi reached over to his wife, who was sitting beside him, grasped her hand in his, engulfing it in his warmth.

Suzaku looked at her husband of nearly 65 years with her eyes already flooding with tears. She leaned over to press agents his side, to better feel the warmth come from his body, to feel and hear the life blood flowing threw him. He wrapped an arm around his wife and let her head rest near his chest, where she could hear his soft heart beat.

**Sohma Estate**

Hatori Sohma looked around the garden that was right outside Akito's room.

'_Something's not right here.'_

The doctor thought as he listened to nothing but deafening silence. No wind, no Birds, no cicadas and most worryingly no Akito.

However, Hatori could clearly see that his Kami was just sitting calmly outside his dark and dreary room. He was just sitting on the floor with his back to the sliding doors that led to his room, looking out at the healthy green trees, colorful flowers, and the still pond that could be used as a mirror.

Casting a glance inside Akito's room, Hatori was not surprised to see the nearly untouched plate that was Akito's lunch, and upon closer inspection, so were Akito's medicines.

"Akito, you need to eat and take your medicines."

The doctor coolly stated as Akito didn't respond to him, only giving him a short glare from under his dark lashes and plum colored hair before looking up at the sky with a glare also.

"They're all gone."

Was all Akito said as Hatori understood that he meant the birds that occasionally perched in the trees in the garden.

Hatori knew that animals could sense danger, being connected to a seahorse gave him no exemption, not did the others like him. They couldn't sense danger well in their human forms, but occasionally when they transform, they could feel great danger. Hatori could even remember times when the members of the Zodaic, and the cat, just... transform.

It was not due to hugging someone of the opposite sex nor weakness of their bodies, it just... happened.

The only clue was the sense of danger that came along with being suddenly transformed that gave them any hint as to why they transformed but they never knew what the danger was. It never happened before with the previous Zodaic, nor did they know if it affected the other previous generations as the identities were only known by memory alone.

No written records were ever recorded of who could transform into a Zodiac animal nor which animal they transformed into, not even the cat or Kami.

* * *

I think this chapter is a little wordy. Good news for those who read my D. N. Angel Story Girl version. I will have the next chapter up on Vlantime's day! Nearing the end of a nearly 5 year story!

Please Review!

_Godaime Kami-_ Fifth God


	18. Chapter 18

**The Four Gods: The Dragon Heir**

**Chapter 18**

"Agh! Be careful with that Ichigo!"

Azure yelled, wincing from the cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol and her blood as she lay on her right side, topless with only a pair of black pajama pants on, as the older blond cleaned the 4 diagonal gashes that a demon had left on the left side of her stomach.

"Then quit flinching. I'm almost done." Ichigo scold her as she set aside the bloody cotton ball and Zetsu gave her some glaze. After they fought back the demons, the dead and injured were gathered and taken care of as well as any demon remains shipped off to a highly secure, secret location. While many of their own were dead, and injured they still had the satisfaction of knowing that they helped to protect and keep the masses in the dark about the demons for another day.

"Well, can you hurry? I ha-agh! Don't like being topless." Azure said as she used her arms to cover her chest from the cold, despite being the only ones in her room, it felt weird to feel her bed sheets on her bare breasts. The young blonde's face was a few shades shy of a ripe strawberry as she endured the slight stinging of the alcohol.

"Why? Your sheets are made of silk so it's very soft and smooth, you can sit up now." Ichigo instructed, but Azure eyed her cousin for a bit before brushing it off, letting her cousin wrap a bandage around her mid section.

As Ichigo patched Azure up Zetsu was carrying a conversation with Ho.

'_Those wounds don't look Demonic. They're too narrow and far too shallow, demons have much larger teeth that would have torn her skin off and they usually bite deeper.' _He told Zetsu, as she looked down with worry at Azure who was holding back tears as she slipped a black tank top over her bandages.

'_Yes. They look more like Dragon fangs, but I drought Azure would be careless enough to get hurt like that and not notice it.' _She countered as Hazumi, still in her human form, came up to them from Azure's living room with a confused scowl on her face as she held out Azure's cell phone.

'_Azure-chan, Suzaku-sama wants to talk to you!' _She said, only to Ichigo did it just sounded like 'Nay nay nay nay.'. They saw Azure pail, thinking she was about to pass out from blood loss they both reached for her to keep her up right.

"Agh! I'm fine!" Azure quickly said as she dogged their hands, getting of her blood stained sheets and grabbed her cell phone from Hazumi before placing it next to her ear.

"You called Suzaku-sama?" Azure asked worriedly, her skin turning whiter with fear.

_**-No. I'm calling my dear forgetful granddaughter who likes to brake an old woman's heart.-**_

"Agh! Sorry Grandma. Do you need something?" Azure flinched, one reason was for the tone that her grandmother had used on her and the other was her wounds as she waited for the old woman to speak. It didn't for tell good things for her as Ichigo leaned in to hear what their grandmother was telling the young dragon.

_**-Yes. I would like you girls to come with me to a shop that I have recently become aware of.-**_ The old woman said, making Azure freeze and look at Ichigo as she smiled happily before taking the phone away. "You mean he can do-"

_**-Yes. I spoke with his assistant not too long ago, and she said that he would be happy to do this for us.-**_ She told the exocentric blond as her eyes sparkled at the news.

"Yeay!" Ichigo clapped happily as she bounced on Azures bed, aggrading Azures wounds she stopped.

_**-Of course we will have to do this a few days from now. We don't need Azure passing out from blood loss after all.-**_ Suzaku chimed as Azure flinched because she was just thinking of using that as an excuse if it was what she thought it was.

_**-For now Azure needs rest. Get better soon sweetie!-**_ Suzaku said as she hung up, Azure then set her phone on her bed side and looked at Ichigo.

The older blond under stood and walked out, quietly for once, with Zetsu, who cast a short glance at her cousin in worry.

**Two Days Later**

Azure yawned as she pulled on her blue leather jacket with the kanji for her given name on the back stitched in gold. She wore black slacks and boots, and a yellow and white tie-dyed tank top. Hazumi, lay on the bed room floor in her dragon form just watching her.

"I guess I can't do a thing about my hair now." Azure grumbled as her hair was still its natural blond color.

"It feels so weird." she thought out loud, fixing her hair into a low ponytail before grabbing the black helmet with a dark blue dragon pin striping off her bed and grabbing the keys to her mother's mother cycle.

'_Shouldn't you wait for you wounds to heal Azure-chan?'_ Hazumi asked as she followed her injured friend. She could still smell blood coming from the claw marks on the young Ryuujin's side and hear Azure take a sharp intake of breath.

She smiled at the dragon and rested a hand on her head.

"I'll be fine. You know where to find me." Azure gave Hazumi a glare, starting the dragon.

"Just don't tell anyone, especially not Ichigo or Suzaku-sama." Hazumi chucked as she realized what Azure was doing.

'_You can't run from Ichigo-san. She all ways finds you, even without my help.'_ Hazumi stated as Azure flinched, holding her side. Hazumi curled around her, as the scent of blood became stronger.

'_Azure-chan.' _

"I'm fine." Azure assured her friend as she left.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Azure passed some Ryujins' conversing, two middle-aged women in light green and blue kininois decorated with dragons and gold fish, and if she had to guess, they were talking about her just moments ago. She could feel their eyes burning at the back of her skull as she passed, they continued to whisper once they believed that she was out of range, but Azure heard it.

"That girl proves the Ryujin line is weakling. Did you smell the stench of blood ledgering on her?"

"Yes, and it certainly wasn't from her cycle."

"Oh! If only Master Goh would take wife again and produce a more worthily heir." One of the women said with a dreamy sigh as the other giggled.

Azure bit her lower lip as she stomped her booted feet ageist the hard wood floors, not wanting to hear what more they had to say. She made her way to the garage and mounted her bike, swiftly fasting her helmet before ridding out to a special spot.

**Ichigo's POV**

I'm worried about Azure, but Daddy took away my computer after he found out I hacked into the system of one of our magazines and changed some things. Could anyone blame me for wanting to be on this month's cover? It was a whole lot better than the original one that the editor and photographer had. How they were able to get Azure's picture, when she hates having her photo taken, I don't know.

"Maybe it was photo shopped." Blanca said to me, cleaning her sliver white feathers as she sat upon her perch in my office. She was my phoenix partner; just like the Ryujins' have dragons.

My office was more like a cross between a home and an office building of about 5 floors, the top floor was all mine, with a personal bathroom, bed room, living room, kitchen, although I never, ever, ever will cook anything or even try, and receptionist. I may be a sliver screen starlet but I do take care of my family's business.

"Yeah, but still-" I trailed off as I looked at the cover of the magazine I had changed back. Azure was smiling, her hair was pitch black, the horrid color that she chose before she started to attend school. Why would she want to hide that beautiful, natural blond hair of hers? She was in a pink and Purple Kimino that showed off her from and more cleavage then I knew Azure would be comfortable with, and with her lips painted pink as they formed a gentle smile.

All in the entire photo would surely arouse any man and be the idol of envy among women.

The door slammed open to my office, and I looked up to see Zetsu carrying a stack of the same magazines, before throwing them into the fire place that was just mostly for show but it worked any way.

"Blanca. Burn these." Was all she said as Blanca blinked and glided over to the fire place to look at what Zetsu had brought and wanted to burn.

"What did you do to them?" She asked as I looked at her as well, but she said nothing as she glared down at the Magazines.

**Kibara High School**

"Hey, Tohru! Hana! Check this out." Uo called to her friends as she placed a Magazine on Tohru's desk. She had found it and had heard many other girls talking about its cover, and squealing about the story of the mysterious cover girl.

"W-what!" Tohru stuttered as she looked at the cover and recognized her English tutor, but she looked very stunning.

"What's the matter Tohru?" Hanna asked her friend as Uo also looked at the brunet, considered.

"This is my English tutor." Tohru told them as Uo's eyes widen and Hana's slightly lifted up. Uo then narrowed her eyes and looked Tohru in the eyes seriously and with a bit of anger.

"Why is a cover girl tutoring you?" She asked as she thought that maybe the girl was a Prince Yuki fan girl that was using Tohru as an excuse to be around Yuki as Tohru's English grades having gone up, as far as she knew. Tohru looked at the floor ashamed.

"She found my English notebook and offered to tutor me. So she's been over a few times helping me Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji study English since she knows it so well." Tohru tried to explain as Uo and Hana shared a look.

"I don't by it. She must want something is she's helping you and carrot top." Uo said none coolly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey!"

Kyo yelled as he had heard the last comment and glared at the former Yankee.

* * *

Sorry, it's been so long but the next chapter will be interesting.

I'm trying to get back into writing the storied but I have little motivation or inspiration to do so. :(


End file.
